LIFE: From The End of The End
by Angelus-Aurelle
Summary: MY FAGE#2 ENTRY for SAREN KOL!      A tree in the middle of their world... A countdown. A want and need for Forever at their feet. Despair or Life...? Who would have thought it will be a tough decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Echange- TAKE 2**

**Written for: **Saren Kol

**Written By: **AurelleAngelus

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used:** _Our couple has to make a big decision_

**LIFE: FROM THE END OF THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIFE: FROM THE END OF THE END**

_**The present flowed by them like a stream. The tree rustled. It had made music before they were born, and would continue after their deaths, but its song was of the moment. The moment had passed. The tree rustled again. Their senses were sharpened, and they seemed to apprehend life. Life passed. The tree rustled again."  
**___

_** E.M. Forster, **__**Howards End**__**, Ch. 41**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PART I: The End's Sunrise**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Edward?"

"Yfffeafffh?"

"What are you eating?"

"Er… hofft dofffg?"

She gasped audibly, her brown eyes widening in anger. He paused mid-chew, as the mouthful lodged itself obscenely inside his right cheek.

"Son of a bitch!" She snatched the half-eaten hot dog and bit one huge chunk off it. He looked like a lost little boy, pouting with his mouth full.

"Ift waff mffinffe!" It was hard to decide between finishing the mouthful in his right cheek or fighting for what was left of the hot dog.

"No, it wasn't! You promised you'd always share." She clutched the little piece of what was left of it in her hand.

"Not _food_!" He had managed to swallow. Too bad he couldn't savour.

"You're fucking _mean_." Her brow furrowed dangerously. But he had decided to fight.

"You're not going to eat that." He gritted his teeth. She was going to lose this one.

"Oh yes, I am, Mr Edwuss, " she grinned evilly at him.

That did it.

He lunged at her. Her shriek was of the seventeen- year-old she was. He wrestled her into the grass, trying to retrieve the hot dog she was clutching furiously. She wasn't giving up easily. She fought him. He fought back. Both careful not to_ hurt_. Both uncaring if the other loses. The other had to lose.

Edward's jade eyes looked dangerous to her. Bella's brown eyes were determined and fierce into his.

_She always did this. Sneaking up on him. Checking up on him. Not letting him even _jackoff_ in peace!_

_He always does this. Hides into some little heaven only he can discover. Eats stuff that she loves, alone. Smuggle all those _pornmagazines_ by emo-blackmailing Emmett!_

Their wrestling match was now all grunts and curses. A mélange of "fucks" and a deluge of phrases demeaning each other's parents. They looked like they would kill each other. Edward caged Bella under him, trapping her too suddenly for her wits. His grin was evil and victorious. But Bella would never give up easily. She snaked her arm under him and poked her fingers under his arms and tickled him. He growl-screamed and fell off her. She tried to get up and run but _fucking hell_, he caught her ankle before she could lift herself. She tried to tickle him again, but he caught her sneaking hand. She had some strange surge of strength and wriggled her hand from his grasp and started tickling him again.

This time he lost.

He laughed as she straddled him. And laughed. And laughed. And _choked_.

His choke was followed by her gasp. And her gasp was followed by his broken breath.

"Edward!" She was horrified at herself. He fell onto the grass and splayed his arms, helplessly.

No sound, just labored breathing from his chest.

His uneasiness was not helping. She was falling, too. Her breaths were growing shallower. Her eyes blurring.

"Ed...huh..." They hated it when the need for air didn't let them speak.

His eyes were bugging out. She rubbed his chest trying to sooth him. Trying to fight her own chest that was swallowing her. Carlisle was too far off. _Shit._

_Bella, _hetriedtoformthewords_, calm the fuck down or you'll choke!_

_How to breathe _was their question to each other's gods.

Then, maybe it were the gods who listened, or maybe it was gravity… Bella fell on Edward, and their open mouths touched. Edward's air-deprived mind registered her, and she understood him, the second he held her around the waist with the same helpless arms. They tried harder.

Determined this time.

To catch the escaping air.

Gasping in each other's mouths.

_C'mon, Bella…_

_Yes, Edward…_

Lending each other borrowed air helped.

Labored breathing slowed into shaky normal.

They said, "Thank God " at the same time. They said "jinx" at the same time. Their weak laughs collided at the same time. Their faces turned into that of horror and remorse at the same time.

They cried at the same time.

Lying on their sides, they looked at each other's faces to see if the other was okay.

He asked her if she was okay.

She gave him a weak eye roll and said, "Edward, we are not _okay._"

He grinned. She grinned.

The rare Forks' sun painted them golden before setting.

They held each other on the damp grass, a little scared and a lot amused.

Then Bella registered a gooey piece of sausage squished between her palm and Edward's shoulder.

They both said "Ew" at the same time.

-E3B-

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Carlisle just copped a feel."

"Yours?"

"_Fuck_ n_o_!" He was trying to whisper and failing. "Esme's."

"Oh…kay. Sorry. Er...what did he do?"

"His hand was on her waist—"

"Dude, that's not groping."

"_Listen, first!"_ He whisper-shouted.

"He kept his hand on her waist lightly at first and then he squeezed it firmly." At that she gasped.

"Oh, wow!"

"Yeah, our old boy grew some balls."

"Yay."

Bella snorted and Edward guffawed. They both shook with laughter at the expense of a shy doctor and an equally shy nurse.

Love makes older people stupid.

-E3B-

"Edward?"

"Huh?"

"Er… I hate my room."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's the window. It's creepy."

"Aw… Bella is scared!"

"Don't laugh!"

"Hahahahahahah!"

"I said don't laugh!"

"Hahahahahahahhahahahaha!"

"Edwuss!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatevs, I helped you stop laughing."

"Hey! Don't go so soon, Belle."

"Belle?"

"Yeah, Belle. Why is your room's window creepy?"

"You'd laugh."

"No, I won't."

"Er…"

"Sit with me and tell me."

"Okay…"

"So…?"

"It reminds me of the nightmare I used to have as a kid. A dark cloaked monster would throw me out of a window and I'd fall and never hit the ground. I always screamed which brought Daddy into my room. He used to soothe me to sleep…"

"The window…?"

"Is eerily the same kind in my present room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You know… we can do something about it."

"Like what?"

"We can share my room."

"Okay. What's the punchline?"

"I'm not kidding."

"You're an idiot, then."

"Jeez, Bella! No one will know!"

"Oh, really? I'll move in here and no one will know?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm not asking you to move in. I'm asking you to sleep with me and then sneak out in the morning."

"Not a chance in Hell."

"Ugh. I'm not asking you to _sleep_ _with_ _me_! Just… sleep with me."

"Too risky."

"As you wish. I wanted to help."

"Thanks. But no thanks."

"Bella? Why are you leaving?"

"I need to go to my room. Esme says we should crash at ten thirty."

"What are we, four?"

"No."

"Jeez, Bella. Stay for a little while before Esme makes her rounds."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not a reason enough."

"Please?"

"Fine!"

"Awesome!"

They sit together on his bed. They laugh at random shit they have witnessed in this fenced _home_ they have. They discuss other inmates. They discuss themselves. And they laugh. They laugh more than anybody else in here. It drives old Jasper crazy. It depresses Esme… and Carlisle.

But these two know nothing about that.

What they know is each other.

It _is_ crazy.

And these two know nothing about the craziness, either.

-E3B-

They are sitting under a tree in the yard behind the hospital.

"Do you think Esme will complain?"

Bella sounds scared to Edward. She sounds… young.

"I hope not."

He sounds… cautious to her.

"I don't remember when or how I dozed off…"

"Me neither."

Then there was silence.

He fished out a bright red apple from his pocket and offered it to her. The bright red shocked her first. Then his offer shocked her more. She took it from him. And he saw her small, thin, white fingers curve around the fruit. Her thumb rubbed the bright red texture delicately. She brought it to her nose. She smelled it. She smiled with her eyes closed. And then she bit into it.

A small bite.

He watched her lips rub against each other as she chewed slowly.

He gulped.

_Shit_.

The sun was pinkish-golden today. It was warm. She liked the warmth. He liked it because she liked it a lot. He was silent. He looked at the blades of grass that bent under his Converses. He heard her bite into the apple again.

Then he broke the silence.

"Will you stop talking to me?"

She paused mid-chew.

"What?"

"If Aro finds out we… crashed together… will you stop talking to me?"

"I don't think anything like that will happen, Edward."

"You _are_ scared. You _do_ think something like that may happen."

"Edward—"

"Will you stop talking to me?"

"I can't do that. Ever. Edward, we are…_friends?"_

"You are asking me or telling me?"

"Er..."

"Are we friends, Belle?"

"Why are _you_ asking _me_?"

"Because, Belle."

"Belle?"

"Answer my question, Bella. Don't try to change the topic."

"You are important."

"But am I a friend?"

"You are special."

"That doesn't mean you consider me your friend."

"Jesus, Edward!"

"Are we friends, Belle?"

"Edward…"

"Bella?"

"Edward…you are all I have."

Silence.

"Bella, you are all I have had since forever. You are everything."

"You're acting cheesy."

"You're joking again to change the topic."

"You know me too well."

"You bet I do."

"Apple?"

Her hand was outstretched. He could see the small concave bitten into the smooth red skin. He shifted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into his hold; to him it felt as if she was giving in. _To what?_ He silently questioned. _To_ _whom_? He questioned even more silently. Her head rested on his chest as he rested his back on the tree trunk.

He bit into the apple. Making her smaller concave, a bigger one. She took it from him and took a bite of the new concave.

She wondered why it looked like only one person had been snacking on that apple.

And she smiled.

She would never ever stop talking to Edward.

-E3B-

* * *

**A/N: I'm extremely nervous and hellish kinda excited about this story. **

**FICAWESOME GIFT EXCHANGE #2 was so much fun to be a part of.**

**Thank you, Rose Masen Cullen for coaxing me to put my name in this awesome fic exchange! I love you. In a very non-lesbo way dont forget that. :P**

**And loads and loads thanks and love and imaginary mugs of beer (_) and tequila shots [_] for _my beta _Lizzie. Thank you for tweaking and face lifting this fic.**

**And here you go Saren Kol. Your GIFT! **

**:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2**

His laughter crashed on the walls of Edward's room. Bella made a face. Edward's forehead creased.

"You two," Jasper laughed. "You both are too _emo_ for teenagers."

"Ha fucking ha, Jasper." Bella scowled.

"This girl keeps a stinking mouth on her, ain't she?" He chortled at Edward.

"Seriously, Jasper." Edward frowned. "We wanted some answers, and all you've done in the last fifteen minutes is laughed at our expense."

"Okay, I am sorry. Don't go all Carlisle Cullen on me, kid. If didn't know better, I would have accused you of being his lost spawn or some shit."

Edward and Bella rolled their eyes. Jasper was too immature for a fifty-year-old. His gray and blond hair was crazy. His stubble was salt and gold. His perpetual grin was fucking annoying.

"Just answer the questions, please." Edward looked worried. Bella's eyes flashed. She stood up from where she was sitting and growled at Edward.

"Don't you dare plead him, Edward! If he isn't interested then fine. He can leave."

"Bella, let me talk," he hissed at Bella without really looking at her. Then he sighed at Jasper exasperatedly.

"Jasper, please tell me what Esme said to Carlisle about us. Will Carlisle tell Aro? What did you hear? Please—"

"Look, kid." Jasper looked positively entertained. He rubbed his fingernails together and smirked at Edward. "I usually don't eavesdrop on conversations between them both 'cause they usually talk of dead bodies and shit, and all that nauseates me. But yesterday, outside Cullen's office, I was mopping the corridor with disinfectant. That stuff smells disgusting, but Esme can be scary when she wants. So I use that liquid that smells of death just to appease her. Did you know Carlisle is OCD when it comes to hygiene? I mean it's crazy, as if bacteria have something personal against him! Hahaha—"

"Jazz, please! What did you hear? Please, Jazz, Esme looked scary when she found us together this morning. We wanna know if we should be prepared to be thrown out. Please, Jazz."

"Oh stop it, Edward!" Bella seethed. Edward's head snapped in her direction. "Stop doing that!"

"Jeez, Bella! What did I do? What's got you so pissed?"

"For God's sake, Edward! Why are you asking _him_? Why don't we just wait for Carlisle to summon us? Why are you so… fucking anxious?"

"Look, girl." Jasper smirked at Bella making her eyes flash at him. "Your thermo-nuclear temper doesn't work with m— "

"Oh, shut up, you!" She bellowed at Jasper.

"Bella, please!" Edward stood from the bed and walked up to her.

"Stop saying that, Edward!"

"Stop saying _what_?"

"Stop with the _fucking_ _pleading_!"

"Bella, chill the hell out! For Christ sake, what are you so mad—"

"It…it hurts to see this, Edward."

"God, Bella! Why are you crying?"

"Jesus! You _are_ clueless!"

"Well, I fucking am, right now. Care to explain it all me, please?"

She let out an anguished half sob, half scream and growled at him.

"_Why don't you hate it when people make you grovel, Edward? Why don't you fucking hate it?"_

With that she ran out of the room.

Edward felt confused. Flabbergasted even. He always knew Bella hated Jasper. He annoyed her.

But what was _this_ outburst all about?

-E3B-

Carlisle was thinking of roses and lavender. It would be a great idea to give her those, he thought.

He wondered if it would be better if he wrapped them in satin ribbon, rather than the usual plastic sheet the florist would wrap them in…

He wondered if he should give her something else along with flowers. No, no. That would be too much.

And then, all of a sudden, he could _smell_ roses and lavender…

"Doctor Cullen," her voice lilted over him.

_Of course._

"Esme." He smiled, somehow disguising a juvenile gasp at her sudden emergence. She usually knocked.

"It is Jared. We need you now."

That's all he needed to hear.

.

.

.

.

Two hours.

Emergency.

One hour.

Struggle.

Another hour.

"Carlisle." Dr Peter had removed his own mask and was holding his wrist in his firm fingers.

Carlisle sighed, and his shoulders sagged.

He hated the sound of that linear beep.

-E3B-

"Don't cry," Edward whispered in her hair.

Brown, soft, and _Bella_.

"I can't stop crying," Bella fisted his shirt as she clutched him too tightly.

"What did I do? What did I say?"

"You said… nothing. Forget it."

"I need to know, Bella."

She pressed her wet cheek on his chest. It dried.

"Don't worry about Aro or Carlisle," she rasped through the tears in her throat.

"How can I not worry, Bella? If they chuck either of us out of the Home, where will we go?"

"I don't think—"

"Why are you not scared? _I'm_ scared shitless! "

"Edward, they will call us to talk to us, at first. We'll tell them that we crashed together."

She shrugged.

"What if Aro just sends someone to tell us to pack our stuff and get ready to leave?"

"It won't happen."

"How can you know?"

She pushed against him and threw his arms from around her.

He saw her previous irritation.

"What the hell do _you_ think you _will_ know as a result of all that groveling in front of Jasper?"

"He will give some information—"

"_Jasper, please. Please, Jasper._ It made me wanna knee him in the balls!"

"Bella, I know you hate Jasper but—"

"You sounded pathetic, Edward Masen."

Silence.

"Pathetic?"

"Yes. _Fucking_ _pathetic_."

He swallowed the angry lump that had lodged itself in his throat. He was _worried_ about her. And all she could hear in his pleas was _pathetic_. He saw they were standing at a distance. He gritted his teeth.

"If that's how you feel…"

He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm taking my _pathetic_ ass back to my room. I don't think you'd like to accompany me."

"Edward—"

"Bye, Bella."

She stood under the tree like a statue. He had his back towards her. She waited for him to turn his head to look back at her. That would be her trigger to run to him.

_Look back at me, Edward. Look back at me, and I'll say sorry._

His figure retreated.

Farther.

Farther.

He didn't look back even once.

-E3B-

Bella was walking in the hospital corridors.

They were so white. So clean. So cold.

"Nurse Macey." She found someone she could ask.

"Oh hello, Bella! How are you doing?"

"Have you seen Esme?"

Nurse Macey nodded in response to the girl.

"I saw her down at Emergency Room—"

"Thanks!"

And then Bella was running and almost skidding towards the E.R.

Nurse Macey mumbled something about hyperactive girls and their need to learn manners before walking down to the Volturi Home with a sack of candies for the children there.

Esme was checking someone's charts.

She looked somber. She looked _unhappy_.

Bella saw her say something to the old guy on the bed.

The old guy said something in response and laughed.

Esme's somber face melted into a laugh.

_Swee-eet—_ thought Bella. _Esme's_ _mood_ _is_ _favorable_.

She walked towards Esme as she started to clip the charts back.

And then Esme saw her coming.

Her smile dropped.

_Uh oh._

"Hey, Esme."

"Bella."

One stood with a furrowed brow.

The other wore a blank but stern expression.

"This is not the… _Esme_ way of greeting."

One shifted from foot to foot.

The other raised one eyebrow sharply.

"This is the _Aro_ way of greeting."

A nervous wriggle of eyebrows.

An eye roll.

"When is Aro going to chuck me out?"

"_What?"_

"That got her talking. That got you talking."

"Aro's not going to chuck you out!"

"Who is he going to chuck out then? Edward?"

"Bella, what are you—"

"Look, if he wants to throw someone out it should be me. Edward didn't do anything wrong. I _slept_ _with_ _him_. But only slept with him, not _slept_ with him. We were tired, okay. So, we—_slept_! We were telling each other stupid stories. And we dozed off before we knew. We were not up to anything. _He_ was not up to anything. But I know Aro. He's a thousand-year-old prude. He will assume the worst. Hell, you assumed the worst. So if he really wants to kick someone out it should be me, because Ed—"

"Bella Swan, will you _shut_ _up_?"

Bella blinked thrice in a second.

Esme was glowering.

_Damn_.

The whole ER was silent.

_Damn it._

Everybody was staring_._

_Fuck_.

"_Fuck_."

"Exactly. Now can we move this conversation somewhere else?"

Bella's face was on fire.

It felt like it would explode.

With her head lowered she ran after Esme.

-E3B-

Edward roamed the corridors of Shelter. He wanted to describe his state in really serious words.

The kind of words that a _man_ will use to describe his mood—no— _state_ _of_ _mind_.

But he couldn't come up with anything but one, boyish word.

_Sad._

Edward was sad.

Sad because he was soon be thrown out of the Shelter on disciplinary grounds.

Sad because he had nowhere to go.

Sad because life sucked, in general.

Sad because he was only seventeen.

Sad because Bella had been so…mean.

_Bella_.

A Bella who thought he was _pathetic_.

Great.

"Incredibly fucked up, Masen. Incredibly fucked up."

Edward couldn't believe himself.

He was reduced to soliloquies.

Thanks to an all knowing Bella.

_Damn. It._

He walked aimlessly into the left end of the building. The little kids stayed here.

All those who had fucked up lungs, fucked up blood, fucked up bones etfuckingcetra.

All those who had no idea what fucked up was…

There were a few kids he knew well.

Some were orphans. Some were abandoned…

He walked into the common hall.

It felt unfamiliar. It was _quiet_.

"Weird," Edward murmured.

And then he saw it.

All the little kids were standing in queues.

All of them had their hands clasped at their chests and had their eyes closed.

Nurse Macey stood in front of them.

She was murmuring something.

They were all repeating it after her.

_Shit_.

And then it looked scary rather than sad.

They do this for everyone.

They have done it before.

They would do it after I …

_Motherfucking scary._

And then Nurse Macey's "amen" brought noise back to the room.

She distributed candies to all of them.

Edward kept watching the scene, standing like a statue at the threshold. The queues filed out of the room in what felt like hours but were only minutes. He didn't know how to ask Nurse Macey who had died.

He stood at the threshold of an empty room, thinking about nothing good.

.

Her cold hand slipped into his, just at the same time her soft whisper blew on his neck.

"Jared's gone."

He was startled.

"Geez, you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence.

"Jared? Jared Dixon?"

"Yes."

"When did he…?"

"Yesterday. Late morning."

"He was what? Seven?"

"No. Eight."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"How did you know?"

"Esme told me."

He froze.

_Esme told me._

What the fuck?

"You talked to Esme?"

She nodded.

"When?"

"This afternoon."

He looked into her brown eyes.

They were so round on her face.

They were looking right at him.

She saw his green eyes narrow.

She felt his hand slip out of her fingers.

"_Why?"_

"Why what?"

"Jesus, Bella! Why did you go to talk to Esme?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her about…er…what had happened the day before yesterday."

"Bella, what the hell? Why do you have to show your Goddamn _courage_ every time—"

"Edward, Charlie used to _plead_ a lot."

"What?"

"Before Renee left us, he used to plead to her for my sake. After Renee left, he used to plead to her on the phone. But on the day she was leaving, Charlie pleaded the most."

She sounded robotic to him.

She slipped her hand into his warm fingers again.

"I remember Charlie begging her to stay for my sake. I remember him begging her to give him one more chance."

She swallowed.

And the robot voice vanished, just like that.

"She said that she couldn't let us destroy her life, her dreams… she didn't even cry when she left."

Her eyes were full of tears.

She didn't want them to fall.

"After that, they told Charlie about my heart. Charlie drank himself to death. And I was brought here."

She shrugged.

And swallowed.

She didn't blink, scared her tears would fall.

He hated her bitch of a mother.

He hated that spineless father she had.

He hated, hated her tears.

He sighed and slowly raised both his hands to her face.

He pushed the wayward brown tendrils of her hair from her temple and tucked them behind her ears.

He stroked her cheeks softly.

She had not blinked yet.

He knew her tears had clouded her vision completely.

She wanted him to stop caressing her face.

He traced her jaw, the corner of her lips.

She wanted him to never stop caressing her face.

He wanted her tears to fall.

She wanted to apologize for calling him pathetic.

He wanted to tell her that he _cared_.

She wanted to tell him that her will was about to crumble.

And at that very moment, Edward's will crumbled.

He didn't think. He cupped her face in his hands and bent his face towards hers. With his eyes closed, he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

His lips were closed against her lower lip at first. Then he parted them to capture her lower lip. And he captured it firmly. He heard her soft whimper. He tilted his head by an inch and captured her upper lip between his, firmly. Her lips parted just at the same time as her fingers buried themselves in his hair. She kissed him back. She opened her mouth and devoured his mouth with all that she had in her. She pulled him to her with all her might.

They stopped after too short an eternity.

They could hear their hearts and nothing else.

Edward rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes.

Her eyes were closed.

Her skin was roses and cream.

Her cheeks were wet.

Her tears had fallen.

She sobbed once, and he crushed her to his chest.

At the threshold of an empty, cold white room, they held each other. Not knowing that at that point of time, both of them felt that the _other_ was holding them.

They were too young to understand that they were _holding_ _on_ to each other.

Too young to understand that they had started for a place that had no face, no color, no shape… just a soul.

-E3B-

Carlisle Cullen was thirty six years old. He was too soft spoken. Too diligent. Too sincere.

Too _good_ to be true.

Esme sighed as she watched him joke with a five-year-old as he gave him a check-up.

_But he is true_, she thought.

_As in, he is real not imaginary._

_Er… what was I saying?_

She shook her head and resumed her…watching.

She wanted to call Carlisle her friend.

But she couldn't.

He was reserved. Not rudely so. Just _cautiously_ so. He was a gentleman.

She watched him walk to the bed of another patient, a little girl who had joined us a few weeks ago. She was adorable. Bright red curls, a cute, toothy smile and big, round, blue eyes. When Esme had first met her, she wished she were her own child.

Such flashes often spurted in her head. They were familiar, yet startling.

Side effects of working in an institution for children.

"Hi, Victoria." Carlisle's voice was beautiful.

"I'm Vicky." She tilted her neck to the left.

"Oh, Vicky! That sounds so much better. Will you tell us how old are you?"

"Six."

"Whoa. You are a big girl!"

"Yep."

"Hm. It's nice to know a big girl, you know."

"I know."

"I'd love to shake your hand. Will you let me?"

He offered his hand to her.

She frowned at his hand and pouted.

"Umm… Are your hands clean?"

Carlisle's clear laughter rang out in common ward.

Esme would have watched him with awe in a different scenario, but the child's innocent retort got to her, and she threw her head back to laugh.

Carlisle heard a shimmering sound of glee that made him whip his head in its direction.

It was as if the sound of her laughter was the only sound in the whole world.

She looked so radiant, with her eyes crinkled at the edges and her lips curled upwards.

It took awhile for Esme to realize it was only her laughter she could hear. In the second she paused, she saw Carlisle watching her with a parted lip smile.

Embarrassed, she blushed.

Carlisle heard her murmur an apology.

She was looking down at her shoes when he spoke.

"Apologizing for feeling happy, Esme?"

That made her snap her head in his direction.

He smiled at her.

His smile was all sunshine, summer and blue skies.

She smiled in gratitude.

_You're stupid_, she told herself. _And you're never not crushing on him._

**.**

**.**

**Three weeks later…**

The noises in the O.R are loud.

No, they just seemed loud.

They were more disturbing than anything else.

Esme shivered when she heard panicked voices. She felt her eyes burn.

Esme had discussed the girl's history with Carlisle many times in the last few weeks. They had come to know that she was from a small town. They assumed Hoquiam, as that was where she was found, all alone, looking for her mother in the corridors of a hospital. From what they were told by the doctors there, the woman who had brought her to them was very young.

The story was clear even if most of the details were unknown.

But the clinical details were known.

Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The prognosis wasn't good. The chromosomal abnormality that usually causes cancer in adults was too visible in her. Rarest of the rare cases. Carlisle had watched Esme panic. They had put advertisements inviting financial donations all over the internet, a few in the newspapers. Volturi Home could only give shelter. They couldn't pay for treatment. A couple of anonymous calls and a few thousand dollars were received, but it wasn't even fifty percent of the entire cost. Later, they decided to give her initial treatment in Forks and shift her to a bigger faculty in Seattle.

But things go wrong.

Esme should see it all clinically. Being a nurse doesn't guarantee a non-depressing environment.

But Esme couldn't see it all clinically, even after watching scores of children being wheeled to the morgue.

Dr Wayne had carried out the first chemo session. It is a critical process. From what Carlisle had told her, the doctor has to be slow and precise every second. Chemotherapy is very critical; everybody has heard this. But nobody has heard that chemotherapy is fatal. The drugs used are toxins. The drugs that kill the patient's good cells along with the cancerous cells.

_Victoria's white blood cell count is falling, call Doctor Caius. Emergency!_

Risk of infection higher than ever_. She's got high fever, Doctor. Carlisle, can we get her airlifted to Seattle?_

Release of endotoxins happening rapidly. _Her blood pressure is falling. _

Septic shock.

Organ failure.

_Heart_ _failure_.

Esme closed her eyes and let the wall behind her support her as she sagged.

-E3B-

* * *

**A/N: FYI, The E3B that you see every now and then between the 'fic-lets' is actually E 'heart' B. FF(dot)net for some reason doesnt like that 'smaller than' math sign that changes 'three' into a heart. Hence you see E3B instead of E 'heart' B. **

**I wish that made sense. *sigh***

**Thank you, Lizzie for beta'ing my fic.**

**:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Edward was sitting far from the Home.

He could see the white and gray of the small buildings scattered in the distance.

Bella wanted to come here.

They never allowed them to attend funerals.

Edward was glad they did not. But Bella was far from glad.

_Why can't _we_ say our goodbyes? _She had said.

They had walked uptil here. They were not supposed to exert themselves, hence they walked slowly.

They were not supposed to feel tired.

That whole "don't exert yourself" thing was annoying her, he knew. Her huff every time she stopped for him to catch up was an indication.

Bella was wearing a black pinafore with a black turtleneck. She wore black stockings.

When Edward had seen the usual black, worn Converses on her feet, he had laughed to himself.

She had turned to ask him what was funny, he just shook his head.

She had scowled at him for a few seconds before resuming her walking.

Now he was sitting under a huge stone statue of a sad looking Mother Mary. Its gray stone was eerie, but that was the best place to sit. It felt safer than anywhere closer to the graves.

Bella had found Jared and Victoria within minutes. She was still kneeling. Edward had expected her to get up after placing her self-made bouquets on the stones. He saw her close her eyes and mumble something. She wasn't very far, but he still couldn't hear her.

So he stared. He stared at the color black against her almost white skin. He stared at her brown hair as it flew a little with the slight wind. He stared at her pale pink lips move against each other.

He wanted to kiss her. Slowly and deeply.

Now that he had kissed her once, he wanted to kiss her all the damn time.

_Is it wrong to ogle the girl you've kissed when she is sitting by someone's grave? _he asked himself. _Maybe_ _it_ _is_, he thought.

Minutes later, she walked toward him and sat next to him with a sigh.

"I feel so good now."

He looked at her. She had a small smile playing on her lips. She curved her shoulders inwards and stretched her hands before relaxing against Mother Mary's feet.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"You are welcome, Belle."

She smiled wider, tilted her head, and kissed his cheek. Soundly.

His eyes were wide. He wasn't expecting this. She was looking into his eyes with her round brown orbs. Her lip pressed under her teeth. Her cheeks pale rose with her blush.

So he bent his neck down and stopped inches away from her lips.

She let out a short breath and lifted her face.

He did not close his eyes _as he_ pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to see her close her eyes. It was beautiful.

When he touched her lower lip with his tongue, she was startled. She gasped and opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue was soft on hers. She copied his movements.

It felt so good.

When they broke for a precious breath or two, she spoke.

"Edward." it was like an intelligible breath.

"Yeah?" it was like air: more sound, less words.

"Why do I feel like kissing you all the time now?"

Her brow was furrowed. She looked genuinely confused.

"I don't know?"

"Do you…" she hesitated.

They still had their hands clutching their faces, tangled in the other's hair.

"Do I…?" he urged.

"Do you feel the same?"

"Yes."

They looked at each other's lips at the same time.

"Wanna go back?" He asked.

She giggled.

"What?"

She giggled again. "You are scared of graveyards."

He scowled.

"I'm not."

"Sure, sure."

"If I were scared, why would I be here?"

"You were so pale, Edward. And you sat farthest from the graves."

She giggled as he scowled harder.

"I was giving you privacy."

"Privacy?"

"Privacy."

"That's the lamest excuse you could come up with. Do _I_ give you privacy?"

"Never."

"You got that right. I don't even remember how many times I've walked on you jacking off."

"Geez, Bella! Is nothing sacred?"

He jerked his head at the statue under which they were still sitting.

"Says the guy who French kissed and groped me under the statue of Mother Mary."

"Groped?"

"You didn't even realize that you were cupping my breast?"

"I was?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded dryly.

After a moment he leaned closer.

_Can someone's green eyes become greener in a matter of seconds?_

They could.

They did.

He looked _hot_.

_Wow_ was all Bella could think.

"Next time, I promise to do it consciously."

.

Edward and Bella sneaked in the Home before six.

No one noticed.

They chuckled. They high fived. They sat together for dinner. They sneaked to the back rooms to make out.

They made out.

A lot.

.

.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think Carlisle should say it to Esme?"

She looked at him as they lay on his bed. His question surprised her.

"Yep. I guess so."

She shrugged.

"Don't you think it's about time?"

"I think... I think they have all the time in the world."

She shrugged again.

He watched her face for some other answer. He didn't find anything.

"Why do you think that?"

"Edward," she sighed. "They are close to each other. They hang out all the damn time. One day he'll ask her out on a proper date. And she'll say yes."

"What if he doesn't ask her out, ever?"

She remained silent for awhile.

"He will. But if he doesn't, someone else will."

Her nonchalance was making him uncomfortable.

"I'm trying to understand," he said.

She caressed his hair.

"Edward, she has a life. She has a future. If Carlisle doesn't say it, she'll find someone else who'll say it. She has options. Options in the future."

"To me they look like they are made for each other."

"That's because you are a cheeseball."

"Seriously, Bella, I won't like it if I have to see either of them with someone else."

"Well, you can hope for what you think is best."

Edward watched her close her eyes and snuggle closer to his side.

He lifted her effortlessly to lay her on her back.

She was fast asleep.

_She_ _is_ _so_ _delicate_, he thought.

He watched her sleep and thought about what she had said.

She wasn't like normal girls.

Edward whispered to her.

"If a guy tells you that he…," He paused.

"…that he _likes_ you a _lot_. You'll knock on his head with your knuckles and call him cheesy."

Her eyelashes were long, casting shadows on her cheeks.

She mumbled in her sleep.

She was breathing softly.

"You are so beautiful, Belle."

He was saying all stuff cheesy to her when she was asleep.

To save his skull.

He thought of his step by step plan before drifting to sleep.

He was cheesy alright.

-E3B-

Carlisle was a doctor. And he was expected to have a disposition that was professional.

In other words, clinical.

The kids who had died lately were too young.

Six-year-old Vicky. Eight-year-old Jared.

It wasn't as if he wasn't prepared for this or that he hadn't seen deaths before.

It was just that this time he felt thoroughly disturbed when they died on the operation table.

Besides that, the last three days hadn't been good at all.

Esme was sick and at home.

He still hadn't given her flowers.

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand and groaned.

"Hey, Doc."

Edward stood at the doorway and waved at Carlisle.

"Edward."

Edward's eyes roamed across the disheveled office.

"This is new."

He gestured at the mess.

Carlisle pulled his hair for a few seconds before responding.

"Yeah... er. Did you need something?"

"Can I come in?"

"I'm sorry. Yeah. Sure."

Edward looked around the room once again.

Carlisle was not a slob. But this was—

Carlisle interrupted his inspection.

"So?"

"So nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No, not nothing. You look… bad."

"Er… what?"

"Those kids' death messed you up, Doc."

"Question?"

"Observation. It messed you up."

"I guess so…"

"Docs don't get messed up due to such stuff."

"Observation?"

"Observation. Why are you this messed up?"

"I don't know, Edward."

Edward sighed.

"Nurse Macey told me Esme's sick."

"Yeah. She is."

"Can I call her from your phone? Macey won't let me use the reception phone."

"You have Esme's number?"

"No, I don't. I was thinking of borrowing from you."

"Er… what?"

"You do have her number, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then give it to me so that I can call her. Please?"

"Okay. Just press redial."

"Oh? So you've called her?"

"No, I didn't call her. I mean I've tried to, but I couldn't let it go beyond the first ring."

"Dude, seriously? Why?"

"I don't know."

Edward rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from the cradle. He pressed redial and held it against his ear. It rang three times before Esme picked it up.

"Hey, Esme! Edward here."

Carlisle had a murderous look on his face.

He felt irrationally jealous of the seventeen-year -old boy who was talking to his Esme on the phone.

"How are you getting by?"

Pause.

"Oh? Soup? Good that your neighbor gave you soup. If I had my way I would have got you soup too."

Meanwhile Carlisle was troubled by an image of a guy knocking at Esme's door with a bowl of soup and then inviting himself in.

Carlisle was feeling very angry now.

"Yeah. I'm good, Esme. Really good. But I hate your substitute."

Pause.

"Yeah. I will. Get well soon, Esme. You are being sorely missed here."

He gave Carlisle a cruel smile as he said the last line.

"I'm calling from Carlisle's office phone. No, he doesn't mind."

Pause.

"Yeah, I'm not going to cause trouble."

Pause.

"Bye, Esme. Take care. See you soon."

He disconnected.

Carlisle was frowning at him.

Edward raised an eyebrow in question, and Carlisle's brow furrowed in response.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I've work. Leave."

Edward chuckled.

"You sound like Aro."

"Edward, I don't have time for jokes."

"Exactly like Aro. I guess decluttering will help."

"Ugh, Edward."Carlisle's voice was exasperated.

"Visit her today. Take flowers."

That startled Carlisle.

_What did he just say?_

"What are you…talking about?"

Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Dude, if you think it is not obvious, then I am sure you became a doctor by accident. No one that smart can't know."

"I…uh."

"Buy some flowers for her and do visit her today. Girls like it when you show that you care."

"Okay."

"That's the spirit, Doc! Now what are you waiting for?"

"I should go right now?"

"Of course. When will you go then?"

"Er…"

"You've been beating around the bush for too long, dude. The random pseudo groping you do, it's so juvenile."

"When did you…Oh God!"

"You guys don't even _realize_ you have audience."

"Ju-juvenile?"

"Yep. Bet she thinks of all that as accidental."

"Can't believe a _seventeen_-year-old is _teaching_ me."

"Me neither. Now get up and get going."

"Yeah. I should."

Edward smiled and leaned on the door as Carlisle collected his stuff to leave.

Edward whistled a tune he'd learned a few days ago. Carlisle looked at him with a curious smile.

Edward jerked his head, gesturing him to go.

Carlisle patted his shoulder and rushed out of the office.

Edward whistled and jogged through the corridor.

At one moment he jumped and kicked his legs together.

Jasper had been watching him for awhile.

Edward Masen was _whistling_.

And _prancing_.

_He. Was. Acting. His. Age._

"Guess he farted out that stick that was up his ass."

He laughed at his own joke in the empty corridor.

-E3B-

_**Four Days Later...**_

Esme was in Carlisle's office arranging files when Bella skipped in.

"Hi! I knew I'd find you here."

Esme raised her head from behind the paper she was reading.

"Hey, Bella. How are you doing this morning?" She smiled.

"Marcus checked me this morning. The Murmurs are back. So you figure out how fine I'm gonna get."

Bella shrugged.

"One, the murmurs can be taken care of. Two, you are too young to resort to sarcasm all the time."

"Yeah, I resort to sarcasm all the time. _So_?"

"So? _So_ nothing. You'll have a bitter life because of all that negativity you have in you."

Esme turned her back to Bella and started placing the files in the drawer.

"Bitter life, sweet life, blah blah blah. Whatevs, Esme. It's not like I _have_ enough of my life." She snorted.

Esme paused but didn't turn. She resumed placing the files alphabetically.

"Nobody has enough of their life, Bella."

"Oh? What does that mean?"

Before Esme could say anything, someone from the doorway spoke.

"It means, we all will die."

Bella turned to see Carlisle standing at the door of his office.

"See? Simple." Esme smiled at her before grinning brightly at Carlisle.

"One day, we all will be there resting in Forks Cemetery."

Carlisle's eyes crinkled at the edges as he grinned.

"I want to rest at the graveyard close to the hospital," Esme chirped.

"Um hm. That, I think, is a better idea. The other one is cramped."

"Yeah, too cramped. _And,_ my Great Aunt Susannah rests in the Forks graveyard. I so don't wanna lie there for an eternity."

"Of course. The hospital graveyard it is."

Bella was feeling as if she was sitting in a tennis match. Listening to the stupid banter and watching these adults giggle and chuckle like five-year-olds.

"Are you guys stoned?"

Esme rolled her eyes, and Carlisle shook his head in an exaggerated manner.

"Guess I never woke up today."

Bella got up from the chair and turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"Some place saner. You guys carry on. Decide on the inlay work on your tombstones and all. I'll see you later."

Bella didn't give them a chance to speak. She turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

_Esme goes all philosophical and shit at all the wrong moments, _thought Bella.

She wanted to hang out with Esme a bit. Edward was sleeping in. She wanted to ask Esme what the fuck was about those useless G.E.D preparation books that had been distributed the day before.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she turned on her heels and jogged back to Carlisle's office.

Her hand was on the knob of the door when she heard them.

"Promise me you won't ever talk about your death like that."

"But I was just trying to cheer Bella—"

"I can't bear it when my mind pictures that, Esme."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle…"

"No, beautiful… Don't be sorry."

And then she heard sounds that were unmistakenably of kissing.

_Kissing?_

_They. Were. Kissing?_

_Holy motherfucking shit!_

-E3B-

* * *

**A/N: Love is crazy. *sigh***

**Lizzie thank you for beta'ing my err-forts or efforts. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Edward was still whistling.

The same tune he had been whistling since last week.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed with her back facing the doorway. She didn't see him coming but she heard him.

"Edward, you are driving me crazy with that _whistling_."

Edward chuckled. She was too pissed to admit that his laugh sounded sexy.

But it did sound sexy to her.

"Wow. It took you a week to finally say that it pissed you!"

"Ugh. Shut up."

"You should be glad I don't sing the song. You'd probably burst a nerve or two."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because the song is a happy song."

He shrugged.

"Great! Now _you_ are also taking a jab at me."

"What jab? It's a fact that you don't like happy songs. Or songs, in general."

"Whatever."

She just wanted to end the conversation with that.

"You've been all pissed since Monday."

She huffed.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"No."

"Do you want me to tell you why?"

"Oh yeah? What are you, a mind reader?"

"Yeah. And I can read only your mind."

She groaned at his insistence. And then she blurted.

"It's because of the stupid GED thing."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I changed my mind."

"Okay. So, why is this GED thing stupid?"

She looked at him with an expression that said, _"Isn't it obvious?_"

"I don't see any point."

"Explain."

"God, Edward! Why do you want me to say it?"

"Because, I wanna know."

She looked right into his eyes.

"What the fuck will I do with that High School Equivalency Diploma certificate, Edward? _Take it to my grave_?"

Edward froze. Her voice had been low and harsh.

Bitterness is a mild thing. This voice hurt more than anything.

"There you go with that shell-shocked face. I knew you couldn't hear it."

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Nobody takes their high school diplomas to their graves, Bella."

"Okay, now don't start with that 'everybody dies someday' speech. I _know_ that I'm not the only unfortunate mortal on this planet."

"Bella—"

"No, Edward. You tell me why I should take this exam. It's not that I have _time_ for college or a career! You all know my time is running out, and I am not stupid enough to _not_ accept it."

Edward felt the goose bumps rise on his arms. The picture she was making him see was terrifying.

He couldn't even think of the word.

But Doctor Marcus had said Bella could be saved.

"Bella, Marcus had said something about doing some closure device operation on you."

"Marcus told me that there are three of them now, Edward. Monday last week."

"But the holes had closed—"

"Yes, they had. But the latest prognosis was that there were a couple of new holes."

"I don't understand."

Edward looked panicked. He was pulling his hair with all his might.

Bella pulled his hands from his abused hair and held his face between her hands.

"Edward, I don't want hope for a life. I don't care, I swear."

"Fuck, Bella! _I_ care! I motherfucking _care_!"

Tears clouded the green in his eyes. And they fell in each other's arms for comfort.

For the past two years, they had laughed and cried together. However cheesy it may sound to Bella, it was a fact.

This _fact_ was simply a way of life for Edward. Nothing more, nothing less.

Since the day they had gasped in each other's mouths to help the other breathe, they had known things had changed. Bella had become a source of breathable air for Edward. And Edward had been like an anchor to her from that verymoment when he had helped her anchor themselves.

It wasn't complicated.

Bella was always scared of liking the simplest of things, having favorites, becoming passionate about something. Because she believed it was not permanent. Not for her.

Edward _wanted_ to live. He _wanted_ a life. He always had a bright 'if-then' scenario in his head. It was always possible for him.

Even if the prognosis told him otherwise.

It wasn't complicated at all except for one simple part.

They couldn't decide whether to call what they had, _love_. The word had lingered in their minds at more than one point of time. But then doubts of different natures had seized them.

Edward had thought of a scenario in which Bella would scream at him and call him an idiot.

Bella had thought of the hurt it would cause them after she died. God knew how badly she wanted a lifetime of him.

Even though uncertainty loomed over their heads, they had facts to acknowledge.

Bella held him thinking he was scared. Edward held her thinking she was scared. She was too naive to realize that they both were scared for each other. But Edward was determined as he was scared. He wanted life. He didn't care if he got life for a day. He didn't care if he died the very next second of tasting life. All he knew now was that he didn't want life without Bella. He just had to make Bella decide on life rather than death. And to bring her to want life as much as him, he was going to make her forget uncertainty and remember just him.

-E3B-

_**END OF PART-I**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Oh kay. This was Part 1. Finished.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Or... er... Loved it? Please share with me.**

**Thankyousoeffingmuch!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**PART-II**_

_**The End's Twilight**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**Four Weeks Later…**_

St. Valentine's Day falls on the fourteenth day of February every year.

The whole world seems to turn into a huge ball of red, pink, and white.

Edward didn't need anyone to tell him that Bella hated this day. Even before they were together, she used to make fun of Valentine's Day. Edward remembered her words from about two years ago.

_What the fuck is with chocolates and hearts? And teddy bears? How can a teddy bear be fucking cute? Nauseatingly cheesy, all this bullshit._

Edward had agreed wholeheartedly at that time. But now, after all these months, he wasn't scared of admitting that he was cheesy. Very cheesy.

Bella _hated_ it.

So when he discovered that Carlisle had not yet said those three words to Esme, he was shocked. To say the least. _What the fuck are they waiting for?_ He had thought. And the very next moment he had plunged into action. He had a plan for Carlisle. A plan involving numbers. He didn't tell Bella because for one, it was cheesy. And it was for his plan for her too.

Carlisle couldn't believe he was taking lessons in love from a teenager. It was embarrassing, if you don't want to hear it in exaggerated terms.

But he didn't have a choice.

Dating at medical school was a fictional concept. And he had dated just one girl in high school. The others had been flings. Very few flings.

He had reluctantly told Edward all about his pathetic dating history.

_Embarrassing, all right._

"Doc, your past _in_experience won't affect this. So relax. But this can't be the reason why you aren't saying it to Esme. "

Edward's deep copper eyebrow was raised in question. And he ignored the fact that he always pretended that he had _a_ _lot_ _of_ _experience_, so to speak.

_Jesus, this was getting worse, _Carlisle groaned internally.

"Uh… I don't know _how_ to say it."

"_How_?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't just blurt it out to her!"

"No, you can't."

"I can't just knock at her door and say, 'Hey, Esme! Good Morning! I love you! I want you to love me back.' However much I want to."

"Thank God, you didn't act on impulse."

"Ugh. I can't figure out _how_ to say it."

Edward chuckled.

_How many times had Carlisle repeated the same thing?_

"There's only one way you can say those words, Doc. Say it that way."

"Uh…I didn't get you."

"Okay, listen. I've a plan."

.

.

Esme was sitting in the hospital café skimming through the morning paper she had missed in her hurry to get to the hospital. She hated the coffee available here. So it was water and a donut for her.

From the corner of the café, Carlisle watched her caramel hair fall around her face, making her look so beautiful.

"Okay, Doc, stop with the ogling. Go, you just have fifteen minutes till the lunch break ends."

"Okay. I'll go."

Carlisle took a deep breath and walked toward Esme.

Edward stood in the corner to watch it all unfold. Esme's face lit up when she saw Carlisle at her table. He had his newspaper in his hand. He sat across from her, and they started talking. Edward knew it would be easy. Both of them were great talkers. Exactly fifteen minutes later, Carlisle got up. He picked up Esme's newspaper with a smooth sweep of his hand. Leaving his newspaper in its place.

After giving Edward a soft smile, he left the room.

Edward watched Esme's face morph into a confused expression as she saw something curious within the newspaper folds.

He grinned widely as he saw her take it out.

It was a red colored 1, which he had cut out of card paper. He saw her lips murmur the words written on it.

_You're the one  
I need you more than ever  
it's taken too long…  
taken too long to say__…_

She stood there frozen as many people filed out of the café.

Edward turned to go find Bella.

_Step 1, done._

_._

_._

_._

Bella was sitting under the tree with a book in her lap. She wasn't reading it. It was fucking boring. Edward had become a little too social, lately. They had had breakfast together, but then he had rushed to meet Carlisle.

Bella was having a recurring thought. He was hiding something from her. And it was something important.

She slammed her book shut and got up to leave. The walk from the backyard to her dorm was too short without Edward.

She didn't like it at all.

When she got into her room she saw a small red packet on her pillow. It was simple red craft paper.

Curious, she opened it to find one heart shaped chocolate inside.

She glared at it.

_Who the fuck left it here?_

What irked her more was the black colored 1, written on the paper.

But it had been some time since she had a chocolate.

She let the red paper lie crumpled at the foot of her bed, and she popped the chocolate in her mouth.

_Heaven_.

No one heard the deep moan she let out as she savored the melting chocolate in her mouth.

No one… except a very sneaky Edward.

Who was now trying hard to keep his erection from tearing the seam of his jeans.

_Mother of fuck—sexy Bella._

.

.

From the 10th of February to the 13th of February, Bella found the same chocolates in the most unlikely places.

Two of them in her coat pocket. The red packet had the number 2 written on it.

Three of them in her socks. The red packet had the number 3 written on it.

_What the hell is this person doing? Teaching me how to count?_

She had devoured those chocolates, alright. But she was curious as to who was giving them to her.

She was avoiding the thought that it could be Edward, until on the third day he hung out with her and made fun of Valentine's Day and all those clichés.

_Well, of course he wouldn't do it! He _knows_ I hate all things sappy._

She read her worn copy of _Wuthering_ _Heights_ to forget the feeling of hurt when she realized it wasn't Edward.

The fourth day went by uneventfully. No chocolates.

Bella was too stubborn to admit that she even searched for a red packet with the number 4. It wasn't until past midnight that she found it.

It was between the pages of her copy of _Wuthering_ _Heights_.

Someone had sneaked them when she was out for a walk.

She nibbled on the four chocolates as she silently cribbed why it wasn't Edward who was doing this.

She didn't even bother to scold herself for wanting _the_ _cheesy_ to happen to her.

.

.

Esme was going crazy. It's one thing to have a secret admirer. It's completely another thing to have a stalker.

It was freaking her out.

After that newspaper incident, she had very smugly asked Carlisle what was up with that red card paper number 1 with sweet inscriptions on it.

Carlisle had just looked at her blankly. Shouldn't she have asked why he left his paper and took hers? She should. But she…couldn't.

Mortified, she had made up a story about the craft workshops, kids at the Home were having.

It had been a busy week for both of them.

She wondered about the card paper numbers she had received.

Number 2 was in her mailbox. The words were simple and beautiful…

_Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us _

_Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I_

Number 3 was in between the charts of old Sam. The words made her heart skip a beat.

_Three little words,  
eight little letters. Which simply mean I love you.  
And what I feel in my heart,  
they tell sincerely.  
No other words can tell it half so clearly…_

She wished it was Carlisle who was doing this. She sadly hid them in the lower most drawer of her dresser.

She found number 4 in a bouquet of lilies that was lying at her doorstep. The words were reassuring. It was strange to feel that way when she didn't know who had written them for her.

_I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
for you…__  
_

-E3B-

On the Fourteenth of February, Esme was feeling very antsy. Never before, had she made a huge deal of this popular holiday.

It was just another day.

_Not this year._

She saw the drizzly morning from her bedroom window. It was too gray.

Carlisle had not said anything about today. _Maybe because he'd been busy,_ she thought… Maybe he thought of this day, the way any mature, responsible doctor would.

She concluded she was being silly and got up from her bed to get ready for work.

Carlisle couldn't believe how bizarre the café looked.

It wasn't that any of the old nurses had done a good job of decorating it.

It looked _awful_.

There were too many red and pink balloons, too many streamers, too many "Happy Valentine's Day" banners.

"Holy shit!" Edward shrieked from behind him.

Carlisle didn't say anything to him for cussing.

"Exactly." he mumbled dryly.

"It looks like a Valentine's Day junkyard! I hadn't pictured it like this! Shit."

"Uh… Esme is going to hate it."

"No. She won't hate _anything_ if Step 6 is done well."

He gave Carlisle a stern look.

"Yeah. I'll try my best."

"Okay, let's go and check if this little stage has the sound system plugged right."

The next few hours were not easy on Edward and Carlisle.

Esme had not received any number yet. She wanted to smack herself for waiting to find it.

She hadn't planned on going to the café today as she was to meet Dr Marcus to discuss prospective donors' information she had.

But the excitement amongst the nurses was palpable. Something was going on in the café. Gianna was gushing about Volturi Hospital's first informal social, that was, apparently, just about to happen. Curious, she stalled the meeting with Dr. Marcus for later.

Minutes later, when Esme walked in to the cafe with Macey, her jaw hit the floor.

She was _appalled_.

She could deduce that the aim was to _decorate _the café.

Bella was munching on an apple when she walked into café. The sight of it almost made her choke on a rather large bite.

"_What. The. Fuck?" _she mumbled.

Edward saw her standing at the entrance and rushed to her.

"Hi, Belle." He grinned widely.

Bella stared at him with wide eyes.

"Edward, what the _hell_ is this?"

"This is Valentine's Day in Volturi Hospital. The nurses fucked the decorations royally."

"Oh geez."

He looked at her horrified expression and laughed. He pulled her hand and started to lead her to the small, rickety stage in the farthest end of the café.

"What?" she asked, resisting.

"C'mon, let's go behind the stage."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Belle."

"Not a reason enough."

"Oh, c'mon."

She let him pull her to the backstage this time.

.

A few people sang a few songs. Dr Caius sang Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On".

It made the audience cringe.

Bella booed from behind the very pink curtain, while Edward laughed.

Jasper got on the stage and narrated some really disgusting jokes. He had to be forcibly brought down from the makeshift stage.

Things were not even the teensiest bit interesting. They were exhausting Esme.

Bella was about to tell Edward she was leaving when Edward rushed to the front to meet Carlisle.

Bella watched their exchange curiously. Carlisle looked like he was blushing. Just when everyone started filing out of the room, Edward pushed Carlisle on stage.

Bella gasped in shock.

_What was Edward doing? Carlisle was going to be mortified!_

Esme was sitting transfixed on her seat. Carlisle was standing there in a pale blue dress shirt and gray slacks. She wasn't breathing. Not really.

As a matter of fact, everyone in the room had stopped breathing.

_The Good Doctor was on the stage._

"Um, hello." He laughed awkwardly into the mic. Someone crushed a paper cup, and the crackle was heard all across the room.

He cleared his throat twice before speaking again.

"I'm here on this stage because I don't know of any other way to do this. For the last four days I've being preparing this…_song_—"

Hoots and catcalls rang out in the hall.

"Please, go a little easy on me. I'm a nervous wreck."

Even Bella's chest clenched at the way his voice sounded.

Esme was unaware of everything but Carlisle.

Bella saw Edward press play for the background music.

When he started to sing, Esme wasn't sure what was overwhelming her senses the most—the words, his voice, or the way his eyes were holding hers. He sang slowly, taking all his time with the words.

_Give me more loving then I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._

Bella felt Edward's arm snake around her waist. He turned her to face him. Her confusion allowed him to make her circle her arms around his neck.

They were now in the _cheesiest_ dance position. That too behind the pink curtains of the flimsiest makeshift stages ever made.

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely getting mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2—1 2 3 4._

_There're only one thing two do three words, for you.  
I love you.  
There's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
_

Edward swayed her around in the small space behind the curtain.

Her stiff body didn't deter him.

He was mouthing the words Carlisle was singing.

_Give me more loving from the very start.  
Piece me back together when I fall apart.  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Best that I've had.  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy… as easy as 1 2—1 2 3 4.  
_

As he whispered the words in her ears, it all started falling in place.

The chocolates… 1, 2, 3 and 4… The heart shapes.

_There're only one thing two do three words, for you.  
I love you.  
There's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you…_

_I love you…_

_I love you…  
_

Her eyes prickled as she felt a jolt of panic run through her.

_I love you._

He was whispering those words to her that she had never heard anyone say to her.

_I love you._

She jerked her body away from him and turned to run.

But he was too fast.

He held her by the waist and clutched her by her shoulders.

"I love you, Bella."

Her heart plunged into her stomach. His breath was hot on her face as he said it.

"No," was all she could say.

"I love you more."

His eyes were fiery. His face was serious, insistent.

"Don't, Edward," Her tears spilled before they could cloud her vision.

"I love you even more, Bella."

He bent his face and sucked her tears off her cheeks.

"I… " Her sobs were choking her.

"Bella, _give it a chance_."

His words couldn't be more correct.

"They never told me that they loved me." Her voice was so small. "Not Renee. Not Charlie."

He thought he heard his heart crack.

"I love you _even_ more, Bella."

.

Carlisle's voice, which echoed all across the café, thundered on them.

"Esme Saville, I love you. More than anything else in this world. Will you take me as yours?"

After a miniscule pause, a loud cheer ran through the room.

.

Bella's hands were wrapped around Edward's waist.

He urged her to lift her head and look into his eyes.

Her eyes were rimmed in a deep red. He wanted her to know that this was _redeeming_. This was life.

"I know you can't decide, Bella. I know you don't want to hurt more. But I need you to give me a chance. I need you to give _us_ a chance. I want to taste life with you, Bella."

"I…" Bella's throat wasn't letting words escape.

He was overwhelming her.

"You don't have to say it back, Bella."

"N-No…" She managed.

"Bella—"

"I _need_ to say it."

He froze. He didn't want to hear her say she didn't love him.

He knew that he wouldn't mind her silent response to his confession, if she gave hope a chance.

But a no would hit him hard. He knew that too.

Still scared to lose, he let her speak.

The response came.

It wasn't effortless. It wasn't a happy acquiescence. It wasn't _not_ cracked and hoarse.

It just was…

"I love you, too."

Within seconds of those words being spoken, a broken world was set right.

Within seconds of those words being spoken, a lost glass slipper was found… an eternal sleep was broken.

Within seconds of those words being spoken, two weak bodies had found strength in a kiss.

**.**

**-E3B-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**The Songs-**

_**SONG NO. 1: Hoobastank- You're the ONE.**_

_**SONG NO. 2:Bill Withers-Just the TWO of Us.**_

_**SONG NO. 3: **__**Nat King Cole-THREE Little Words.**_

_**SONG NO. 4:**__** The Calling-FOUR/FOR You.**_

**Carlisle's Confession Song: 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White Tees**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**One Month Later…**_

Bella was lying on the hospital bed with her eyes wide open.

"Bella, relax." Esme's voice had not left her in hours.

She couldn't relax.

They had to reschedule the surgery for another twelve hours because of her state of panic.

_At least twelve hours of sleep is needed_, Carlisle had thought.

They tried to sedate her, but she wouldn't let them.

"Edward." She shivered after she couldn't take it anymore.

Esme was surprised. She hadn't heard her speak in a couple of hours.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I want to see Edward."

Her request didn't surprise Esme.

Minutes later, Edward was sitting next to her bed, on a hard Ikea chair.

He held her hand with one hand and caressed her hair with another.

He was telling her some disgusting nun jokes. She was cringing and laughing.

It was a crazy feeling for both of them. Panic was evaporating and settling on them in a vicious cycle.

But Esme _was_ shocked to see Bella shaking with quiet laughter.

And Edward's tall form bent with his own laughter.

There and then, she saw it.

She recognized it because she had been seeing that in Carlisle's eyes for awhile now.

It was there… so very clear in that scene.

Esme was blinking fast, to dry an errant tear or two as she walked out of the room silently.

_**.**_

_**Twelve Hours, twenty two minutes Later…**_

It was all going well.

_General anesthesia given, proceed with the incision._

_Trans eso__phageal echocardiography equipment set, watch the screen to guide the catheter inside._

_Angiography set to thread the catheter to push the sealing device inside, oxygen levels to be monitored._

_Careful, the device is moving through the vein._

_Give it ten minutes to reach the septum._

_Wait. What happened? Slow down! _

The screen showed a small umbrella like device shift from its supposed straight course.

_What do we do? Pull the catheter out?_

_No. That will puncture tissues. Risk of internal bleeding._

The umbrella device was turning from its straight course. The screen flickered with an image of the device opening. Hurried panic seized the doctors.

_Cease the angiography. Seal the thigh incision. We need to take out the device as soon as possible._

Carlisle's hands worked with precision as he made an incision on her chest. The screen showed the device had lodged itself close to her left lung.

_This is critical, Carlisle. It's almost an open heart._

_I'm' not cutting her ribs, Jason._

_We are risking—_

_Quiet! Let me do it._

Two minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Two hours.

A bloody small umbrella fell into a steel dish with a small clink.

_Seal the incisions. A bottle of B positive blood needed._

The doctors counted the instruments. Equipment was shifted away.

Sterilized.

_Wheel her to the ICU. _

_Ventricular Septal Defect repair unsuccessful._

_**.**_

_**Three Days Later…**_

"My panic was justified."

"Bella, Marcus says it wasn't completely unsuccessful."

"Edward, they had to cut up my chest to take that fucking _thing_ out. It was _supposed_ to close one of the holes. Of course it was _not_ successful."

Edward winced.

"I don't like this. Any of this. I hadn't asked for it, yet Carlisle insisted."

She was looking down as she said this. She looked defeated.

Edward lifted her chin, but she jerked her head away. He did it again and then held her face in both his hands.

She hated it when he did this.

"Belle, I hate you had to go through this, but please don't let this break you. Because that will hurt you more than anything else."

His eyes were deep and pleading. As if automatically, she felt her despair melt away.

How he did this, she didn't know.

Just three or four sentences worked his way through her.

_Maybe, he is a fucking angel,_ she thought.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and she forgot some more of herself.

_A fucking angel, alright._

-E3B-

_**One and a Half Months Later…**_

"Why do they celebrate the Founder's Day of the hospital when Aro is _alive_?"

"_What_?"

"Aro is the founder of this hospital and the Home, why do they celebrate it _before_ his death?"

"Edward, you are such an idiot sometimes."

"What? My question is logical, Bella."

"Yeah, _sure_ it is. I'll ask you another _logical_ question. Why do people celebrate their birthdays before their deaths?"

He blinked. Adorably.

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_."

They were watching the Founder's Day party as it unfolded in front of their eyes.

Of course, they weren't invited.

They were sitting conveniently behind the gazebo, in front of which the doctors, nurses, and the other podunk glitterati partied. Even though the view wasn't the best, they were enjoying.

"We are eating apples," declared Bella.

"Fucking sad."

"We are drinking hot chocolate." She shook her head in mock disgust.

"Instead of the champagne Caius just popped."

"Too fucking sad." She pouted.

Edward saw her lower lip jut out and roll a little towards her chin.

_Mother of fuck_, he swallowed. Bella _never_ pouted.

Edward was not prepared for what she was going to do next.

Bella dunked an apple slice in the hot chocolate and bit into it.

For him, the sight of dark brown chocolate on her lips was sexier than all the porn magazines of the world combined.

It was a sweet smudge or an almost drop that covered her lower lip.

She just had a nanosecond to process the wild look in his eyes.

He swiped the apples out of his way and attacked her.

Bella was nothing but surprised. Edward's teeth pulled at her lower lip. His tongue crazed her as it moved across her lips. A strong spasm of electricity shook her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around hers.

She needed air. _His_ air. Her _real_ air.

She pushed her tongue against his, just as aggressively. _Why should the dance be one sided?_

They didn't know when or how they broke apart. But they did.

They realized they were lying one over the other. Each line of their bodies was aligned together.

Edward mumbled something about their tree and more privacy. Bella slipped from under him somehow. They held hands as they ran farther.

Making out some more was the plan until they saw two familiar people under their tree.

The man was kneeling, and he held a small blue box in his hand. His golden hair was probably troubling his eyes, but he was smiling.

The woman's caramel hair flew over her face almost covering it. Her hands covered her mouth as the man said something to her.

Then they saw her kneel in front of him and kiss him with passion.

He slipped a ring on her finger without breaking their kiss.

Edward and Bella left before they were seen.

.

.

Hours later, Edward and Bella were lying on his bed.

She fake-yawned. She was the worst actress.

He knew she didn't want to talk. Still he asked.

"What do you think of marriage?"

Her fake droopy eyes suddenly widened. He bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

"What?"

"What _what_? What do you think of marriage?"

"Well, I think its bullshit. Now go to sleep."

"Bullshit? How so?"

"Well, it just is. Sleep."

"Why _exactly_, Belle?"

"Because. Now _sleep_ for God's sake!"

"_Because_ is not a reason enough."

She didn't answer and turned her back towards him. He chuckled throatily and turned to face her back. He pulled her flush against his chest. He kissed her hair and whispered a good night to her.

_Bullshit was going to change_, Edward determined before drifting to sleep.

-E3B-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****Thanks a ton, my beta Lizzie.**

**I'm not going to say that. Nope. Not this time.**

***zips her lips***

**I'm not going to say that.**

'**_'**

**Dont ask me what 'that' is.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**One Week Later…**_

Doctor Caius was going through Edward Masen's report. Wayne's insistence to take up this case as well had irked him. But he had not said anything bitter to that idiot. It was as if Wayne wanted to prove a point.

But right at this moment Caius was trying to figure out why this case was so complicated.

His case history had the issue of multiple Atrial Septal defects that were diagnosed at five. The holes had closed on their own. But they had recurred at the age of twelve. They had closed again by the time he was fourteen. The same year, he had lost his parents. The boy was shifted from the orphanage to the Volturi Home at sixteen. He had been diagnosed with Chronic Leukemia.

"Tough life," Caius mumbled.

Edward was doing well with the help of drugs. Anemia, bone and muscle cramps were the only troubles. But _this_ prognosis was disturbing. White blood cell depletion was very slow but also very steady. A bone marrow transplant was the only option. But there was another glitch there. His blood type was AB negative-the rarest blood type in all of the United States of America.

And then, seconds later, a smiling, handsome boy entered his office. Something shook Caius a bit. This was not something he was used to. It felt _difficult_. Telling a teenaged patient about his worsening health was one thing. Telling an _orphan_ teenaged patient about his worsening health was another thing altogether. But he had to do it.

"Sit down, Edward. We are going to talk about your prognosis."

.

.

Bella was enjoying the sunrays on her face when Edward saw her. She looked relaxed. There were just small, white wisps of clouds in the sky today. From over the tree's canopy the sun was glowing bright orange and gold. Her hair shimmered with reds and burgundies. His mouth was hanging open at the sight, and he didn't even know he was gaping like an idiot.

He walked silently to her and leaned to touch her hair with his nose. He inhaled.

She didn't open her eyes but smiled. "Edward."

He chuckled in her hair.

She opened her eyes to look at his beautiful face. The very next moment, their arms were around each other. He felt strong as she clutched him. The feeling was unexpected. Her hair felt warm under his fingers. In the next, unexpected moment her grip on him tightened some more. And as if on cue, Caius' recent words rang through his ears with the speed of light. He felt the fear.

Strangely, his fear didn't last.

He felt it evaporate into the rare sunshine when he heard Bella say _the_ words to him.

"I love you, Edward."

God knows how good it felt to say, "I love you, _too_."

The song came unbidden into his mind and he grinned widely.

_Fuck those depleting white blood cells! _

_I have life._

-E3B-

**_Three Months Later…_**

Carlisle had sent a black tuxedo, a golden wedding invitation, and a letter requesting him to be his Best Man to Edward.

After watching his glee at the sight of the suit, Bella had called him Cinderella boy.

He was so happy he didn't even care.

And then here they were, standing opposite each other dressed as the Best Man and one of the bridesmaids, as Carlisle and Esme spoke their vows. Bella was made to wear a pale blue modest dress. It was knee length and beautiful. She had hated it. She had hated the whole idea of being a bridesmaid. But she didn't want to hurt Esme, so she complied.

Not to forget that she hated the concept of marriage.

_So__unlike__Edward_, she thought dryly.

Esme was looking beautiful that afternoon. Her hair was swept up in a swirl of caramel. Her dress was a simple floor length white gown with a big lace rose adorning her shoulder. Her bouquet was made of roses of all colours. She slipped her hand into Carlisle's, and the priest started to speak.

When they kissed, Bella felt a lump choke her. It wasn't a moving moment that urged tears of happiness. The moment made her wince. It felt cruel. Just like his proposal under their tree.

Edward was too full of his own excitement until he saw Bella.

She looked like she was hurting—and was hurting deeply.

He waited for the guests to leave the church to go outside for the reception. Before Bella could leave with the other bride's maids, he pulled her inside the church again.

"What is it, Edward?"

"I want to know what's bothering you."

Her eyes widened, but she caught herself.

"Uh, nothing is bothering me."

"No. There _is_ something, Bella. You looked like you were punched in the gut towards the end of the ceremony. I saw you."

It was eerie how Edward always _knew_. And always made her let out her deepest secrets.

So she let it out.

She told him the kind of wedding dress she wanted, the kind of rings she would have chosen for them, the flowers, the reception. She told him she didn't want a dance in her reception because she sucked at dancing. She told him she wanted a moonstone ring for her engagement because she loved the name of that stone.

She had said it through tears and sobs. It was pathetic how much she had been crying lately.

Edward wiped her tears and led her to the pulpit of the empty church.

He looked at her tear-stained face. Her eyelashes looked so beautiful when wet. He hated to admit, but teary Bella was beautiful too. And today, seeing her in this beautiful blue dress… he had almost died.

He forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. It was strange and good that he didn't have to create a situation to make Bella decide on him.

He didn't process his words. He decided to go with the truth.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to make you feel like someone who has seen forever. I promise to love you every moment of forever. I promise to hear your heartbeats _and_ your heart murmurs. I promise to be yours forever and beyond. Please marry me."

He slipped his fingers into her right hand without tearing his eyes from hers. She felt his thumb and index finger trace the length of her ring finger and pause at the end. She looked at him with wide eyes.

He had slipped an imaginary ring in her finger.

His words, his actions, his eyes, his face… pushed her.

And she found herself on the edge of hope. The edge of a _forever_ kind of love. She didn't realise that she was high on it. And words just spilled.

"Edward Masen, I promise to love you, _hope_ with you and hold your hand for the rest of our days. And even after that. Because, I don't feel alive without you. If I have you, I'll have life. I'll marry you."

She tried to imitate his actions from before. In a completely different scenario, pretending to slip a ring in his finger would have felt silly.

It felt beautiful, instead.

Edward smiled toothily at her and pressed his forehead against hers. He pulled away a little to hold her face in his hands and bent down to kiss his girl.

When he kissed her that day, he tasted three things on her lips:

Her tears, her truth, and her love.

-E3B-

Edward and Bella had slipped out unnoticed as soon as the reception started. They had received a lift in the police chief's car. The Chief had been cooperative when they told him Bella wasn't feeling well. Her tear stained face was evidence enough.

Bella was feeling emotionally raw. It was as if Edward's words had ripped a layer of defense off her body. She felt needy. She felt like crawling into Edward forever.

Edward had surreptitiously touched Bella throughout their journey back to the Home in the cruiser. Small circles, drawn with his fingers on her wrists. Small lines, drawn with his thumb across her lips. He touched her constantly because he felt anchored when he did that.

The distance up to Edward's room seemed a million miles long. Careful not to catch unwanted attention, they slipped through the door, and Edward locked it behind them.

They wasted no more time and just clutched each other desperately. The kisses were different. They felt compelling. However deep they were, they weren't enough.

_More_, they thought.

They both broke apart for a few seconds between the kisses to keep themselves from hyperventilating.

Edward's hands _consciously_ caressed the tops of her thighs through the soft layers of her blue dress. His firm hands caressed her hips and her waist. His fingers skimmed the sides of her breasts, and her back automatically arched. Her eyes urged him to take more. Her gasps urged him to give her more.

He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them softly. They were so warm and so soft in his hands.

He bent to suck at the pale skin of her neck. He blew air on the wet spots.

She felt like dying. She felt alive.

He helped her out of her pale blue chiffon dress and divested himself of his tux.

Her skin was pale, her incision scars faint but visible, her pert breasts and her flat stomach were begging to be licked and kissed.

Licked and kissed they were.

Bella moaned at the sensation of his lips on her skin. She wanted him to go fast and slow at the same time. She felt her need for him seep from inside her. She flushed a beautiful shade of rose pink.

When he laid her on their narrow bed and lay on top of her, he felt it all crash onto him in a wave. Those vows he had spoken were _real_. Her vows were _real, too_. They could even feel the ghosts of their _rings_ around their fingers.

He kissed her as he pressed his naked body to hers.

She knew it would hurt. And when his intrusion pinched her inside, she felt a strange sensation tingle her eyes. She felt him pause and she moaned disapproval. She pushed herself to him. She gasped at the pain and involuntarily smiled.

She felt _even_ more alive. _If_ that was possible.

She realized she was feeling the _good_ hurt. She smiled wider when he wiped her tears with his lips.

She pulled him by his hair to kiss him. The kiss was made of sweet, rough nibbles and tongues warring for domination. Edward pulled away to breathe. He asked Bella to stop before it ended too soon.

She breathed him. She pushed against him in bits. He felt so fine…

Moments later, he was moving in her. His movements were slow. Slow and deep. She felt the pleasure building at a slow and leisurely pace.

Her moans were sobs, urging him to never stop. To never let go of her.

His smiles, his I love yous, his kisses on her face were all slow and lingering.

There was no hurry; they had all the time in the world.

When lights exploded behind their eyes, they sagged. They sagged under its sheer force. It stayed on them for long.

It was weird to feel both vulnerable and stronger than ever, after this _give_ and _take_.

Her smile was blinding him in the dim light of his room. He was drunk on the smells that permeated the atmosphere of the room.

They fell asleep with their bodies curled around each other.

They had given birth to each other…

-E3B-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Lizzie for being such a nice beta.**

***Runs and hides after writing a kinda/sorta lemon***


	10. Chapter 10

**_CHAPTER 8_**

**_A Month Later…_**

Bella paced across Edward's room.

"I can't remember anything!"

"Belle, relax. It's just a test!"

"Just a test? Just a test? Easy for you to say!"

"Bella." He gripped her shoulders to halt her frantic pacing.

"Edward, all that I'd studied is washed out! I'm not kidding!"

"No, Bella. You are freaking out for nothing."

"Edward—"

He pressed his lips against her unspoken words. The aim was to drink all her worries from her.

Her body relaxed against his as they kissed. He grinned against her lips.

Minutes later she had waved him goodbye and had left for her GED test.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Three Hours Later…**_

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Edward? _

"Edward?"

Edward groaned as tried to think with his pounding head.

His eyes were taking a long time to adjust.

He felt a little cold. His wrists hurt. The insides of his elbows hurt. His knee joints, ankle joints throbbed with a lingering ache.

Something's definitely wrong, he thought.

"The monitor's stable now, Carlisle. His blood pressure's low, but not drastically so."

"Blood sugar levels are very low, Esme. He needs glucose."

"Okay."

The room shuffled a bit with noises. Edward groaned again as the haze cleared.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" he rasped.

"Edward, son! How are you feeling?"

"Ugh. My head's too heavy."

"Just a couple of meds through the IV and you should feel better."

"What happened?"

Carlisle's brow looked tense. He looked worried.

"You fainted in the backyard. Jasper saw you collapse. Do you not remember?"

Edward tried in vain to remember.

"Uh, I was in the backyard… I guess?"

"That's okay, Edward. You don't need to remember. You take your rest. I'll go talk to Dr Caius—"

"Carlisle, hold up! Tell me what's wrong with me."

To the point and blunt, thought Carlisle.

Carlisle inhaled before he spoke to him, calmly.

"The rate of white blood cells depletion had increased. Your marrow is malfunctioning. You will need a transplant soon…" He trailed off.

"But…?"

It was like an exam result for Edward. The attitude was just tell me how I fared and get it over with.

"Yours is the rarest blood type, Edward. AB negative is very hard to find. And we need a willing donor for you."

Carlisle had expected some expression of shock from him. He had prepared himself to deal with it, if Edward broke down. He was only eighteen. Emotional breakdowns and vulnerability came in a package deal in such situations. None of that happened.

Instead, Edward just looked like he had paused to think.

Edward was shocked, and then he wasn't. He was willing to cry, and then he wasn't. In one fleeting moment, he was watching his own funeral in his head, and in the next his mind was blank.

"Edward, we are working to find one for you. Our volunteering social workers and even Esme—"

"How much time do I have, Doc?"

Carlisle didn't pause after hearing his question.

"You don't have to worry, Edward. I talked to Caius a little while ago, and he says things aren't out of hand yet. Twelve to thirteen months is enough time. One of Aro's assistants is looking everywhere for donors. You don't worry— "

"So roughly a year?"

"Edward, you—"

"I am fine, Carlisle. Relax."

The irony of Edward's words wasn't lost on them.

Carlisle watched Edward freeze for a second and then sag on the bed the very next. He couldn't understand. So he asked.

"Edward, aren't you scared?"

His reply was instantaneous. He had processed the question in half a second.

"Nope."

Silence fell upon them.

How could Carlisle interrogate him further? What was the point?

Carlisle wanted to look into the boy's eyes for the truth. He couldn't let go of the questions that were niggling him. From what he knew of Edward, death scared him. So why wasn't he reacting to this?

When Edward gaze did not waver to anywhere else from the ceiling, Carlisle turned to walk out of the ward. He was almost at the door when he heard him.

"Hey, Doc!"

Carlisle turned his neck to see Edward's face set in panic and fear.

"Edward? What's wrong—?"

"Don't tell Bella."

"What—"

"Don't tell Bella."

It wasn't a request. It wasn't a plea. It wasn't anything but an order.

-E3B-

_**.**_

_**Next Day…**_

"I need to talk to Emmett."

Carlisle had just returned from the O.R after performing a corrective initial surgery on a heart patient. He was planning to nap in his office when Edward had knocked on his door.

"Emmett? What for?"

He ran his hands through his hair, frantically.

"It has been awhile since I left the Home. I want to go out for a bit. I am bored."

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise. It was a very unusual request from Edward.

"Okay. Go ahead."

He gestured at him to take the phone.

Edward punched the numbers into the keypad and walked to the farthest corner of the room.

"Hey, Emmett. What's up, bro?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Two hours later…**_

Emmett was sitting next to Edward on the steps of the Shelter back porch. He was pulling the blades of grass at his feet. His brow was furrowed and mouth was set in a grim line. Minutes ago, Edward had told him.

"Em, how's Rose?"

"Fine."

Edward looked at the tree in the distance. Emmett's terseness was making the air uncomfortable.

"How's college?"

"Fine."

Emmett was very angry. And he had no idea what to do about it.

"Uh, Bella took her GED yesterday."

"Bella Swan? That angry little girl?"

Edward laughed at his description. Emmett scowled at the sound of his laughter.

"She's less angry now. We, uh… we are…"

"What? What we?"

Emmett was looking at Edward now with a raised brow.

"We are together."

"Whowe?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, hoping it would dissipate some nerves.

"Bella and I are in love."

Emmett blinked at Edward.

"Huh?" That was all he could articulate for now.

"Hm." Edward nodded.

"Dude, seriously? Love?"

"Yeah."

Emmett looked incredulous.

_What the fuck did he just say to me?_

"Whoa."

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?"

Emmett heaved a loud sigh and ran his huge callused hand in his hair.

"Dude, I frankly don't know what to say." He snorted humorlessly.

"Oh. Okay."

"I am just shocked. " Emmett tried to explain. He knew he wasn't doing a good job.

"Why shocked?"

"I don't know? Maybe because it was the last thing I was expecting from you after…" He crushed a few blades of grass in his fist.

"I expected you to be happy, Em. But shock's okay. I mean, understandable."

"What did you expect, Edward? A happy dance? You just told me about your thirteen month countdown. I'm still trying to— Shit! Did you expect me to pop champagne now that you are in love and dying?"

Edward flinched, but Emmett didn't care. He was very angry. He wanted to do something, _anything_, for his brother. But what could he do? And what irked him more was Edward's strange attitude towards all of it.

"Em, I am sorry. I didn't—"

"I feel guilty, Edward. I feel shitty that I have a normal life. You are my brother, and I get to see you once in a zillion months. I have no money on me. I can't save you! Fuck, I don't even have the right kind of blood. I have nothing of Mom and Dad left with me except you. And you call me here to very casually announce your thirteen fucking months to me? And then you expect me to fucking rejoice when you tell me you are in love with that crazy girl?"

"Emmett." Edward touched his large shoulder with his hand. "I really am sorry. But Bella is… Okay, I won't say anything cheesy to you. Or anything that's even remotely comforting. I—"

"Are you fucking joking with me?"

"I'm sorry, Em! I am sorry I called you here to buy me something for my birthday and then told you all about the countdown. It was fucked up and insensitive, I didn't have a choice."

"Fucked up and insensitive doesn't even cover it, asshole."

"Will you fucking listen to me? I need some stuff. And it's far more important than porn magazines."

"What?" He literally barked at him.

_Porn magazines, important, stuff… What the fuck?_

"It's Bella's birthday tomorrow. I want to give her something."

"But you said you wanted something for your birthday!"

"I wanted gifts for Bella. But you can always omit my gifts and help me buy gifts for her. Just pretend you're buying it for me not her."

Emmett was seething.

"Prepare yourself, Eddie. I'm seconds away from punching the daylights out of you."

"What? Hey, Em! Stop, dude! Are you really going to punch me?"

Emmett curled his fingers into a fist and drew it to hit him. He swung it and Edward ducked.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Emmett?"

Emmett lunged at him and fisted his collar in a second. He drew his fist again.

But the fist remained in the air. Emmett pushed Edward lightly and let his hand fall.

Edward watched his six feet four inch frame slouch in front of his eyes. Emmett groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. When Emmett spoke his voice wasn't of the twenty year old he was. It was the voice of a sixteen year old boy who was separated from his younger brother after their parents' death by all those people who claimed they were fair.

_"You are fucking dying."_

Never in these so many years had the brothers embraced the way they did that day.

Never in these so many years had the brothers cried the way they did that day.

-E3B-

* * *

**A/N: Lizzie, I'm glad you beta'ed this for me. :)**

**Reviewers, you dont wanna know what 'that' is.**

**Non-reviewers, you should be told what 'that' is but... nevermind.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 9**

Bella was excited about her GED result arriving. It couldn't arrive soon enough. She was actually striking off days from the calendar. Or calendars. It annoyed the doctors to see random dates on their work desk calendars, slashed with a bright red marker. Bella could be really mischievous when she wanted to be.

But the funniest part was that even though Bella was looking at at least a dozen and a half calendars everyday, she had no idea that her birthday was right there.

Edward's amusement knew no bounds. Bella's birthday was staring at her in the face, and she was clueless. It was good and bad, both. Bad, because he knew her mood would sour when she receives best wishes for the day. And good, because it would make his plan better.

Bella was sitting on a window ledge overlooking their tree, munching on a sandwich, when Edward sneaked behind her and encircled her waist with his arms.

"Hi."

She gasped and then grinned. "Hi to you too."

"What up?" He kissed along her jaw.

"Nothing's up. I was waiting for you. Where did you go?"

"Somewhere nice."

"Somewhere nice?"

"Yep."

Bella pouted at his clipped reply and his stupid grin.

"What are you not telling me?"

"You know I am hiding something from you?" He looked at her in mock surprise and then quickly kissed her pouted lower lip.

"Edward, what is it?"

Edward smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Wanna go? To _the__somewhere__nice_? With me?"

She smiled at him curiously and took his hand which he gripped firmly.

"Let's go."

He pulled her towards the path beyond their tree in the backyard.

She had never ventured into the thicket of trees beyond their tree. It was the edge of the forest where no one went until they wanted to get lost. And it was forbidden to the kids at the Shelter. Like that magical Harry Potter forest. Where Voldemort sneaked in to drink unicorn blood. She told him that.

Edward laughed boisterously at that and told her to have a little patience.

"Edward, how far is it? And do you even know the way back?"

"Almost there, Belle. And yes I know my way back."

.

.

Minutes later, Bella saw a little bright opening between the trees not twenty feet away from them. She didn't ask him anything. She just walked towards the little arch between the trees unthinkingly. Like it was pulling her to itself. Edward stood still to let her take the lead.

A few steps later, Bella was standing on the edge of the most beautiful meadow. Wild flowers grew in scattered bushes, and the grass brushed her ankles. The canopy of tall trees that towered over the circular field made it glow green. It was…heaven.

"Your somewhere nice," Edward spoke from behind her.

His soft voice broke her trance, and she whirled around to find him leaning against a tree. He was wearing a gorgeous smile on his lips.

"_My_ somewhere nice?" Her voice was a soft whisper, but it echoed in the quiet wilderness.

"Yes." He saw her turn to look at the meadow again.

He walked towards her and stood right behind her. She felt his body warm her back, even though it was an inch away from touching her. He grazed his stubbled chin on her neck and whispered.

"The sun isn't out today."

Bella turned her head slightly and looked at his smiling face confusedly. "What?"

"Still this place looks like its glowing."

Bella processed his words and looked back at the flowers and the bright glow adorning the whole place. Heaven… she thought again.

_The sun isn't out today…__Still this place looks like its glowing._

"What I am trying to tell you is…" he held her waist and turned her around to face him. "That sometimes miracles happen. The sun doesn't shine, but our world still glows. It's still beautiful."

"Edward." She cupped his face in her hands and traced the light shadows under his eyes. "I don't understand."

He lightly kissed the small furrow between her eyebrows.

"You always said that there is no point in living when there isn't much life for you. You don't say that now, but I don't think you believe in it like I do. I brought you here to show you, Bella. To show you why I want and need to live."

Bella still wasn't sure what he wanted to say. She knew this wasn't her favorite topic, still she didn't feel like stopping him.

"And why do you want and need to live?"

He smiled and stretched his neck up. She followed his actions, and her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw pearly streams of light fall on them through the dense shade of the leaves.

"Because it's a beautiful world, Bella."

She couldn't blink. His words were not registering on her ears. They were registering on her heart.

"And it is beautiful because of you."

She looked down to look at his face again. An equally beautiful thing.

"Me?"

"If you didn't happen, Belle, hope wouldn't have happened. Love wouldn't have happened. And this somewhere nice wouldn't have happened. Thank God you happened, Bella. Happy birthday."

She felt her bones sink into the thin air of this heaven.

_Happy birthday?_

"B-b-birthday?" she gasped.

He nodded slowly, afraid a little how she would react. But she was silent. Edward waited for her to say something for a long while until he couldn't control himself.

"Bella?"

"I feel it, Edward." Her voice was not wavering with tears.

"You feel what?"

"What you feel. I feel that, too." A brilliant smile broke across her face.

"I _do_ feel the beauty, Edward. I'm grateful you happened to me, too."

Edward kissed her before she finished speaking. His kiss was fierce and her response was deep.

"I love you," they spoke at the same time, when they broke apart for a second or two.

Edward peppered her throat with small, wet, and noisy kisses. He bent her a bit, to lick the dip between her collar bones before kissing it. She moaned through her smile. He lifted her head to look into her eyes and pulled her up to kiss her lips again, this time tasting her mouth with his tongue.

They fell into the grass on top of one another, neither of them unlocking their lips from each others'.

He frantically slipped his hand into her sweater and under her shirt to touch her bare skin. She shivered when his cold fingers touched the skin of her stomach and encircled her navel. Edward released her lips to nip her chin and the line of her jaw.

"Are we going to do it again?" Bella was breathless with excitement.

"Do what?" He grinned against the cheek.

"Um… you know what."

"Uh, I don't know." He kissed her eyelids, slowing his movements.

"You know I'm talking about sex." Her face was flushed a warm shade of rose.

Edward laughed throatily at her expression."Yeah. I knew you are talking about sex. But no, we are not going to do it now."

She pouted, and he kissed her again.

"It's cold here, Bella. It may rain."

"But it's my birthday, Edward."

"I know. And I do want to give you something."

"So, give me _something_." She pulled him by his hair towards her and started the kiss by biting his lips.

_Motherfucking sexy._

He groaned in her mouth and didn't bother stopping her. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and started pulling his t-shirt up. She could only expose some of his torso; she ran her hands across it. He couldn't let himself ask her to stop.

They didn't stop.

They couldn't.

On a makeshift bed of their own clothes, they laid down and made slow love. Or maybe it was frantic. They didn't know whether it took ten minutes or ten hours.

Their bodies came together, and their hold on each other never loosened.

_Beautiful world…_was all it could be described as.

.

They were lying completely naked one over the other, as green canopy shined above them. The exhaustion took about an eternity to simmer and cool. He heard her contented sigh and lifted his head from the crook of her neck to look at her.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Hi, to you too." She smiled.

"We should get dressed." He touched the corner of her lips with his thumb.

"We should." She grazed the tip of his thumb with her tongue before blushing.

Neither of them moved to get their clothes. They both laughed at each other. Eventually, Edward made her pull her clothes back on. But she collapsed in the grass again, smirking at eerie light percolating through the trees above. Edward lay down beside her and turned his head to talk to her. She turned her head at the same time and rolled closer to him for a kiss.

She was so in love with him.

"Uh, I have something for you. For your birthday."

He flipped her over and trapped her under him. Again.

"What? Wasn't all of this," she gestured all around her, "a birthday present?"

"Yes, it was. But it was more like a…um…_setting, _I guess. I was supposed to give you your present when we got distracted with all your horny kissing." He snorted at her, teasingly.

"Ugh. Like I am the only one who's hormonal and shit. I hate you." She tried to push him off her but failed. He held her hands above her head to kiss her once more.

"Hey, Belle. Let me give you presents."

That soft kiss on the lower lip always calmed her.

"I hope it is not too much. Wait, _presents_?"

"No, they are not too much. They are just about right, I _think_." He ignored her little outburst.

He waited as he studied her face once more.

"Okay." She acquiesced**.**

Edward reached his hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small cloth pouch. It was brown in color and was smaller than Edward's fist. He placed it in her hand and said, "Happy birthday, Bella."

Bella was somewhat glad the pouch was not big. She wondered what to say or do now. She wasn't exactly used to receiving birthday gifts.

She rolled on her stomach and rested on her elbows as she lightly touched the strings holding it closed. Edward copied her movements and nudged her lightly.

"Open it."

She gazed into his jade eyes and sighed. "Oh-kay."

Her fingers fumbled a bit with the strings before she yanked it open. She peered in to see something glittering inside it. She slipped two fingers in it and pulled out a bracelet made of silver beads. But the beauty of the simple silver beads wasn't what made her gasp. It was the little charm hanging on it that took her breath away.

She caressed the word inscribed on silver.

_FOREVER_.

"I want that long with you, Bella. I hope you do, too."

She looked at him with glazed eyes and saw nothing but a pleading look on his face— like he was scared she would say no. As if she could want anything other than that. Even after all that he had given her today, she couldn't really understand his insistence on this. He was again urging her to forget the truth, ignore the reality… But how could she say that she did not want forever with him?

"I want forever with you, Edward. _I love you._"

He touched his lips to hers with a soft, steady pressure.

_Thank you._

His smile was breathtaking. Her tears were making her eyes look even more beautiful.

"Shall I help you with this?" He slipped a finger into the silver loop of the bracelet she was still holding.

"_Help_ me with this?" She asked with a chuckle, wondering how difficult wearing a bracelet would be.

"Um hm." He nodded, smirking crookedly.

"Okay." She shrugged and dropped it into his palm.

The next thing she knew Edward was crouched at her feet and was pushing the hem of her jeans up.

"What are you—"

"It _is_ a bracelet. But I'd rather you wear it here."

He kissed her toes before clasping it close on her left foot, like an anklet.

The forever charm was kissed too.

"Why would you rather I wear it there?"

Edward crawled back to her and placed his hands by the sides of her head. Their noses brushed.

"I'll show you."

His mouth moved closer to hers and simultaneously, his naked toes hitched her jeans' hem again.

His lips brushed against hers, and his toe found the cold metal of the anklet.

His lips parted and closed around hers, and he rolled the beads against her skin with his toe.

He spoke against her lips.

"Forever at our feet, Bella."

-E3B-

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Thanks to *sniffs* my beta *sniffle* Lizzie… Stay with my story if you still like it.**

**I'm not gonna say 'that'.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER ****10**_

"Carlisle, I am glad you are so eager on this but—"

"_Eager_? Marcus, Bella isn't a fun project that I'd be _eager_ about. I want to give her life. I need your support on this."

"_Look_, Carlisle." Marcus pointed at the gray black X-ray clipped to a light board. "She has _multiple_ atrial septal defects."

He jabbed his pen harshly at four different points on the X-ray, making Carlisle wince.

"Three of them are too small to be called dangerous. We need to block the one in the middle of the right atrium. I need to do the catheter surgery again. Please, Mark."

"The murmurs are overpowering the heartbeats. She needs a surgery in which there is a need to close at least two cavities at one time."

"That won't be an issue. Esme talked to Aro. They have some funds that they can spare. We can do that complicated a surgery too."

"Carlisle, it is not that easy! She is severely anemic right now. I'm afraid we'll lose her on the table if we risk it now."

"I almost killed her the last time, Marcus. I—"

"This not again, Carlisle. The device shifted from its course not because _you_ did something wrong."

"I promised her that once that surgery happened, she'd be fine. But she's not."

Marcus sighed and flopped down on his seat. He closed Bella's case-file and leaned back in his chair.

"Her body is still weak, Carlisle."

"I know. We need to wait for another two months."

"And you need to ask her if she wants it."

"Of course she wants it, Mark! Why wouldn't she want it?"

"You know why, Carlisle. You are the one who faced her wrath after she gained consciousness."

Carlisle groaned and raked his hand through his hair in frustration. Bella had yelled at him when she woke up after the failed surgery. Edward had calmed her down. His train of thought lingered on Edward and Bella. He knew they had been sleeping together. And, having sex. He didn't care as long as they were cautious. And they were cautious. Edward had told Carlisle one day. When he'd found him in his dorm room, all alone but naked. Barely covered by the sheets. He was alone, but Carlisle could guess.

He told him the truth. He couldn't lie. And Carlisle hadn't said anything to him about that. The lack of reaction or response from Carlisle had shocked Edward.

And it had shocked Carlisle.

"Carlisle, if you want I'll talk to her about the surgery."

Carlisle jumped on his seat startled with a pleasant surprise.

"You will? Oh thank God. Thank you, Mark. Thanks so much!"

Marcus rolled his eyes and asked him to relax. He told Carlisle he would talk to Bella the same evening.

.

.

"If I take an exam on the functions and structures of the heart and circulatory system in Homo fucking Sapiens, I'll pass with flying fucking colors."

Bella's eyes flashed with anger. She was sitting in a chair facing Marcus. Minutes ago, he had finished showing her a few X-rays and some other reports.

Marcus was cursing himself for volunteering to talk to this girl. She was scary. And crazy.

"Bella, you needn't use that kind of language. You need to show some amount of respect."

"Okay, fine. I'll show you respect if you give me one good reason why I would agree to get this surgery done. Last time, you guys were treasure hunting inside my chest for a stupid lost device."

"It was an accident. It happens often."

"No it doesn't happen often, Doc. Shit like this usually happens to _me_. So, thanks for the offer but no thanks."

She didn't want to listen to what Dr. Marcus was saying to her as she pushed the chair and turned to stomp out of the room.

"There is a hundred per cent chance of your survival!" he hollered like an eager bidder who was determined not to give up.

Bella turned and glared at him. Marcus rolled his eyes at her and raised his brow in question.

"You're giving me the truth?"

"Okay," he sighed. "Ninety five percent chance of your survival."

"What is that five per cent equal to?"

"Oh there are some things it equals. Unfortunate circumstances like the earthquakes, cyclones, alien attacks, terrorist attacks, and sometimes even the closure device diverts from its path, you know." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Bella tried hard not to, but she cracked a smile at him.

"What would you go for—five or ninety five?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ninety five." She didn't even think before responding.

She grinned at him, and he smiled back.

Someone beautiful had shown her how hope feels.

And it felt damn good to her as she tasted a cautious pinch of it.

_But addiction to it can make things painful_.

-E3B-

"That was…" Edward shook his head.

"Yeah," Bell murmured.

"Weird…"

"Worse than weird."

"How many days has it been?"

"Er… four months? Five, at most. Not that I remember."

"I do. It was a perfect day." Edward was smiling wistfully.

"Yeah, Mr. Cheese Fest. You do." Bella snorted.

"Mr. Cheese Fest?"

"Yep. You went all gooey eyed as you—"

"Why wouldn't I remember the day I got pussy for the first time?"

Bella blinked. At least four times in a second.

_Did he just say what I heard?_

"See? I can forgo the cheesy when I want."

"Yeah, you can."

Bella sighed and shook her head. She was trying hard to ignore her blush. Edward chuckled and kissed her rose pink cheeks.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" she blurted to change the topic.

"What, the baby?"

"Yep, the baby."

"Nope, it isn't too soon. At least they don't think so."

"If I were in her place, I would have waited for three years."

"Three years?"

"Yeah. A three year long honeymoon period before all the diapers and bullshit."

"Not a bad idea."

"Yeah, but Esme and Carlisle looked thrilled."

"Yep."

He paused and looked at her as she rested her head against his shoulder. He brushed a few wayward strands of hair from her forehead, and her eyes closed. He hesitated for a minute or two before speaking.

"Marcus and Carlisle will save you, Bella. Then you can have your three-year-long honeymoon period before babies and all."

Her eyes opened slowly as his words lingered on her.

"It is not that simple, Edward."

She turned to face him and straddled his lap. Her fingers tangled in his unruly hair.

"Why isn't it simple?"

Why did he have to see her walking backwards again and again? Away from accepting him and life?

"Because, my atrium walls are made of very loose muscles. Even if they close a couple of gaps, there is a less chance of new tissue growing over it and sealing it completely."

"But you had accepted to go through the surgery again?"

"Yes, I am going through it again. And that's because Esme told me that they have found donors for you." She smiled brightly.

"Donors?" His brow furrowed.

"Yes and that's why I am going to let them cut me up again."

Edward winced.

"Sorry." she mumbled before kissing his lips softly.

She sighed again as she looked at his face.

"Just now you said, '_you_ can have _your_ three year long honeymoon period before babies and all'. Why Edward? Why would I want a honeymoon without you?"

His eyes watched her lips move as she said that.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For?"

"For accepting me and life."

"I accepted you the day you told me you loved me. As for life, I am trying my best, Edward. I am trying my best."

_I'm waiting for life to accept me._

The wind blew and their tree rustled. A few wet leaves fell on their heads… a few drops of water glittered on their brow…

_Keep on trying, Bella. Keep on trying._

_-E3B-_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Thank you Lizzie. :-)**

**Hang on. For a little while longer people…**

**And Ms Rose Masen Cullen needs to know that she's a f*cking angel.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 11**_

"That is not how it works, Esme."

Esme's eyes widened at that response.

"Heidi, you've got to be kidding me with this. Alec told me about three days ago that the donors were ready."

"Alec Elliot is an old sack of bones, sweetheart. Half the time, he doesn't know what he's talking about. The thing is that the donor is not available anymore."

"But that guy from California was ready to donate! His blood type was the same. His medical reports were—"

"Unfortunately, he found another recipient. Someone may have offered him money."

Esme stood there gaping at the woman who was the Home's chief social worker. She had no idea she would hear anything discouraging, when she had walked in Heidi's office, to see if she could talk to the donor who had agreed to help. She shook her head and felt a wave of exhaustion grapple her. It was only eleven in the morning. She was shocked and her feet felt numb. She gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth when she remembered what she had told Bella a day before. Esme pulled herself together and hurriedly walked out of the office.

She had to see Dr. Caius.

.

.

Bella's day started with a brown envelope that she had received from one of the volunteers who worked in Aro's office.

Her GED result had arrived.

She had passed with a good score.

She was happy and that was it. Throughout the morning, Edward had silently asked her what she wanted to do now. She knew he wanted to ask but had not done that. He knew her answer; '_Nothing'_.

Edward saw that she hugged everyone who congratulated her. She showed exultation. She skipped all over the hospital and the Shelter and proudly announced her score of 666 0n 800, to anyone she met.

Edward was always walking next to her, watching her closely. She was happy, and he was glad that she was. But something was off about that. He didn't voice that opinion to her or to himself, for that matter. He was looking for some sign that would tell him that she was _really_ happy.

They were both sitting under their tree in each other's arms that afternoon. It was a little warm but still gray. It hadn't rained too much, which was a good thing. They had been spending less time with the tree lately.

He had been watching her fiddle with her own fingers, sigh every now and then, hum a made up tune once every ten minutes… he knew what she was doing. She was trying her best not to think about the "what next?" part.

"You are happy?" he blurted.

"Yes." Her answer was automatic.

"Then why are you so…" He trailed off.

She frowned and turned around to face him. He looked…_hurt?_ She felt her heart jolt a little at his expression.

"Why am I so, what?"

"Why are you _too_ happy, Bella?"

_What did he just say?_

"Too happy?"

"Yes. You are _too_ happy, Bella. It's not that I can't see you are feigning all the exultation. You are pretending to be happy, and it is troubling me. I don't see why you'd do that. You wanted a diploma, Bella. Now when you have it, you are not—"

Sudden irritation took over her, and she pushed herself from his lap.

"Fuck it, Edward! I am either too happy or too sad. I am either too smart or too stupid. I am never the perfect piece to fit in the gap, am I? I should keep you happy and when I do that, you go on to tell me that I shouldn't fake happiness?"

Edward's eyes widened at her tirade.

'_I should keep you happy'? Where the fuck did that come from?_

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"What the fuck do you think I should do now? Dance all around the place and sing show tunes? Decide on a college and my major? Make plans for the _future_?_ Be happy and live my fucking life?_ "

She had thrown the words on him with all bitterness she could muster. And they had hurt like rocks being pelted mercilessly on him. He had turned eighteen a week back, but Bella didn't know. She never asked him when his birthday was. He didn't care about that. He didn't care as long as she was happy. And she wasn't happy.

Not as happy as he wanted her to be.

He wanted to save her. He wanted to take all the hurt and pain away. But could he do that? Not in the way doctors could, but the other way.

Bella's words had an impact that shook her whole body. Her face crumpled, and she stumbled back on her feet to run. Tears blinded her, and her knees trembled. She broke into a run and tripped the second she turned. She braced herself to hit the ground, but Edward was right behind her. He caught her by the waist and lost his footing on the ground. But he balanced himself back as he tried to hold her.

"Let me go." She struggled against his hold. Her voice wasn't laced with anger anymore. Just shame.

"No. I love you." His voice was hoarse with unshed tears.

She let out a strangled sob and tried to run again. He held her close to himself. She tried once again, but his arms tightened around her waist. After three more tries, she collapsed against his body.

"Let me go." Her voice was a defeated sob.

"No. I love you." He kissed her neck, her cheeks, and her temple. He turned her around and cradled her in his arms as they sat on the damp ground again.

He didn't want to ask her anymore questions. He didn't want to pressure her. He could see what was scaring her the most. It was the truth that it was all a matter of chance. For Bella, surviving Atrial Septal Defects was not as difficult as it was for Edward to survive leukemia. But he could survive. He would survive. He would do anything to find a willing donor. He would do everything he could to survive this. And he would do anything to make sure Bella survived.

He wanted and needed to do this.

When her breathing calmed, he decided to speak.

"I will survive, Bella," he whispered into her hair. "I am not going to let this sickness get the better of me."

She heard him say the exact thing she needed to hear. She fisted his jacket and clutched him closer. Just to make the feel of his body against hers, more real… more permanent.

"You always defeat me at this," she rasped after a long silence. They heard the clouds rumble in the distance.

"Defeat you at what?" he asked warily.

"This stupid game of hope and faith and shit." She snorted playfully.

"Well, I do. Because you at suck at it." He tickled her sides.

"You cheat." She giggled.

"No, I don't." He nuzzled her neck again.

"You say 'I love you' when I am close to defeating you."

He stopped with his tickling and used his fingers to raise her face so her eyes were looking into his.

"I love you because it's my last resort, Bella." He was serious yet he was smiling. "I love you because it helps me sail through all kinds of crap. I love you because it makes me wanna live."

She kissed him with tears in her eyes and relaxed against him.

"Same to you, Mr. Cheese Fest."

He would have preferred an "I love you, too," but "same to you" was almost as good.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her hair.

He felt something shift in the inside pocket of his jacket. He hadn't forgotten about it.

He could never forget about it.

-E3B-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Rose, don't ask me what 'that' is.**

**Lizzie, you've been a cool beta.**

**Keep holding on to this. We'll make it through.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**Eleven Days Later…**_

In the days after she had received her GED score, she had done none of the things she had thought Edward wanted her to do.

And that was going through the motions of normal life.

So, much to her relief, she didn't have to fill forms from universities and all. She knew that it was the first time in many years; the home had a couple of inmates who were not minors. They were eighteen-year-olds. And they were not chucked out. She had expected them to go to college and leave the Volturi Home's dorms forever. It ever happened.

Yes, she knew that Edward was eighteen too. When she had asked him about his birthday once, a couple of years ago, he had laughed and said, "It falls on some day of some month."

She had simply deduced that he didn't want to tell. And that was when they had just met. She had left it at that.

Bella was fine, until a couple of days ago Edward took her to the meadow again. He said that he wanted some time out of the Home and the hospital. She had agreed.

Edward had talked about random things like his GED preparation, his brother Emmett, and how Bella was sexier than all porn models combined. They had made out after that but nothing more than that happened. It was cold, Edward had said. And he had wanted to say something else. But he didn't say it… she remembered he was asking if the meadow reminded her of something. She had answered in the negative. But had wondered out loud as to what he meant by that question. He had said it was nothing important. She had grinned and asked him if it was the sex part. But he had said no to that too.

She had left it at that.

He was hiding something, though. That much she knew.

It was not hard to figure out that he was hiding _something_.

_**.**_

_**Twelfth Day… **_

Edward wasn't procrastinating.

No, he was not.

He just didn't know how to do it.

It was ironic, knowing he had made Carlisle and Esme come together. But Carlisle was not an eighteen-year-old. He didn't have those eighteen-year-old nerves.

A few days ago, he had talked to Carlisle about donors and surgeries. Of course talking to Caius about it was more…apt. But Carlisle was a friend. You go to your _friend_ for comfort before anyone else.

Carlisle had reassured him that they would soon find someone who'd be ready to donate.

Edward had wondered why anyone would part with a piece of themselves for a complete stranger. He had asked Carlisle that. Carlisle had said some people know how good it feels to help someone selflessly.

Edward had smiled and touched his heart over his jacket. He had felt _it_ in the inside pocket.

He had time for _it_. Carlisle's words gave him more hope.

He was going to make her see _it_.

He wasn't delusional. He knew it was a 50/50.

But why didn't that want to live die in him? Why did he see himself dying in his sleep while he dreamt of Bella? He didn't know.

Whether some kind selfless soul finds him worthy of their precious bone marrow or not, he didn't give a damn.

He had no rosy picture in his head. No picture of dreams. No picture of what it could have been. No picture of normalcy.

There was one picture though.

That picture was of Bella. She was dressed in distressed jeans, a blue t-shirt, a brown rain-jacket, and a pair of black, ankle-length, Converses. She had a half eaten apple in her hand, and she was holding on to the trunk of their tree with the other. And she was smiling. A bright, genuine and wide smile.

That was his picture.

He wanted Bella to see a similar picture of him.

He was sitting in his dorm room all alone, tracing the contours of the gray velvet box. He had his final decision made. He was going to call Bella to him, one last time.

But she had to choose between a comfortable kind of end and a life with him.

_**.**_

_**That Evening…**_

"Emmett's getting married this New Year's eve. He called last night," Edward said through his mouthful of peanut butter sandwich.

"What? But isn't he too young?"Bella was about to take a bite of her jelly sandwich.

"He loves Rose. Rose loves him. They are getting married." He shrugged.

"Married at twenty. Wow. That's kind of…strange. I mean, there is so much one can do in life at twenty. Marriage is like wanting to get old early. It's like wanting a boring youth." She snorted and shook her head and went back to the jam toast.

"Hypocrite." Edward snorted obnoxiously.

"Hypocrite?" She raised an eyebrow. Her jelly sandwich was forgotten again.

"Um hm." He nodded before chortling again.

"Care to explain, Mr. Snort Factory?"

"Well." He cleared his throat dramatically. "You married the love of your life at seventeen, Ms. McHypocrite."

"Wh-what?" she spluttered.

"Now, don't tell me you don't remember Esme and Carlisle's wedding. You married me that day."

"That wasn't marriage!" She almost yelled and dropped her sandwich on the grass.

"What was it then?" His voice was calm and linear. Like an adult's.

"It was…" He saw her eyelids flutter and then focus on his green gaze.

"It _was_ a marriage. I had no real ring on me for you, but I felt _yours _on my finger…when I was _with_ you that night." Same adult like calm in his voice.

She knew he was referring to their first time. It was strange. She had felt her _ring_, too.

But what was this all about?

"Edward, what are you—"

"Why did it not feel real to you, I know. And I am not hurt or anything right now."

"But you just said…" She trailed off. She wasn't supposed to say stuff like that to Edward. She had hurt him, she knew. She wasn't supposed to do that.

_Fuck_.

"Bella, I am glad you spoke the truth. Do you think I like it when you say and do stuff just to please me? I don't, Bella."

"But I–"

"I still want to give you your dream, Bella."

He touched her cheek bones lightly with his finger tips.

She knew which dream he was talking about.

But she didn't know what to say…

"Your dream is possible, Bella."

She could feel his determination in the air. But her sudden panic made her blurt.

"I don't like to dream. It will all crash on me in the end, and it will hurt."

"It won't. I'll make you see that."

"It won't?"

"It won't."

His smile blinded her again.

She was seeing a bright, white light.

She was seeing it without squinting.

He was smiling and saving her again.

And she was falling again…

Yet again.

-E3B-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: We are close to the finish… *sniff***

'**That' doesn't matter as long as Saren likes my fic. :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Esme was given a maternity leave by the hospital.

But she was still there.

She was not in her scrubs anymore. She was wearing a gray satin knee length dress. She looked beautiful from a distance. Her dress was a little tight around her abdomen. She was walking from the Volturi Shelter's offices to the hospital reception desk.

She was holding a thick green folder in her hand.

But upon closer inspection, she didn't look good at all. Her eyes were rimmed in red, and her face was streaked with tears.

"Hey, Macey," she mumbled to the nurse.

"Esme," Macey frowned at the other woman. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"M'kay. Just tell me if Carlisle's free right now. Please."

"Oh. Okay, just wait for a moment."

Esme waited as Macey picked up a phone to enquire.

"He's in a meeting with other cardiologists," she whispered after a few seconds. Still curious as to why was Esme crying.

"Okay. I'll wait in his office. Thanks"

She didn't wait for Macey's response and turned towards Carlisle's office.

.

.

Bella had seen Esme walking to the Shelter's office area that morning. She was delighted to see her after quite a long time. She wanted to talk to her right then but couldn't as Esme had walked right into Aro's assistant's office. Bella wandered to the reception where Nurse Macey was talking in hushed tones on the phone.

_Fat little gossip monger, _Bella snorted inwardly.

"Hey, Macey! Is Esme around?"

Macey didn't look up to see her and mumbled a yes before resuming her conversation.

"Where is she?"

"Carlisle's office."

Bella rolled her eyes at the clipped reply and skipped towards Carlisle's office.

She was about to knock at the door when she heard loud sobs break from inside. They muffled the very next moment, but their raw pain could still be heard. She stood frozen at the door.

"I c-c-can't believe it, Carlisle. N-n-no one is ready to help. His prog-progno-sis is so hopeless."

"Esme, no. Please. Don't say that. We'll find someone. We'll do chemo on him."

"No, n-n-not chemo. He-he- he's scared of chemo. He-he t-t-told me, Carlisle."

"To save him—"

"Find him a donor, Carlisle! I can't see him die. He's like a-a- son to me!"

"I'll do everything, Esme."

"Please, Carlisle. Caius said he would die sooner. Edward is like a son to me!"

Esme's sob tore through the door and pierced Bella. She felt like a zombie when she heard his name. Her hand on the edge of the door somewhat supported her as she felt a layer of vacuum smother her.

Air. I need… air.

A needle thin ringing crashed on her ears, and she felt her brain detach itself from her body.

_Air. Breathe. Edward. Breathe. Air._

She felt her palms slide from the suddenly damp door frame.

She tried to hold on to that lone chair close by, but crashed to the floor with her.

Something wet trickled down her upper lip before the blank took over.

_Darkness. Vacuum. Edward…_

.

.

.

The vacuum was gone. The darkness was now gray. And red and yellow in specks. The ringing sound was broken. It was crashing on her ears in beeps. Her face hurt… No, her _nose_ hurt. Air was present, but she couldn't really _breathe_. Something was missing. She opened her eyes to look for it. She took in the pale blue walls, the stark white curtains. Something was still missing.

Her eyes scanned the monochromes of the room and then paused at one form.

He was sitting on a couch at the foot of the bed. His elbows were on his knees, and his face was in his hands.

She recognized him. It was his crazy, copper-colored hair, his dark blue t-shit, his black jeans…

_But he could be a hallucination_, she thought. _He may disappear in a wisp of smoke. But he should look up and smile at me. Before disappearing…_

She waited for him to look up. And disappear.

He suddenly jerked his head up. As if someone had called his name. His eyes locked with hers and he gasped.

He didn't smile. He didn't disappear…

"You didn't disappear," she rasped. Her lips collided with something hard as she spoke.

"Bella…" He breathed.

"You speak. You didn't disappear."

"Bella! Carlisle, Bella's awake!"

He leaped to her side and took her hand into his. He kissed the back of her hand, her wrist, her palm… she started hyperventilating.

"I can feel you. You are here."

"Yes, I am here."

Carlisle was by their side within seconds. A nurse shuffled with the monitors and all. Edward didn't let go of her hand.

"Edward, let me see."

"Go ahead."

"Edward, give me space."

Edward did not move an inch.

Carlisle maneuvered around Edward as he checked Bella's vitals. All the time his eyes kept flitting to Edward and Bella's joined hands. He murmured something to the nurse after which she slipped out of the room quietly. Bella's temple was slightly purple with a bruise. Thankfully, the impact of the fall wasn't much on her head. But what she had overheard was something that had had an impact. This accident wasn't much. Except for her nosebleed. It was a result of shock and anxiety.

He sighed and left the room without saying a word to either of them.

Bella hadn't blinked since she had seen Edward. But her eyes were not burning because of that. It was all sinking in.

…_He's like a son to me…_

…_No chemo. He hates chemo…_

…_No one's ready to help…_

She swallowed, but tears still trickled down her temples in cold wet streaks.

"No, no. Don't cry, Bella. Shh. Don't cry."

"Edward." She sobbed. His name burned through her lips.

"I'm here." He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm here."

"I heard them," she rasped. Her tears were still flowing.

"I know. But I'm here." He was desperate. Desperate to calm her.

"You'll go. They said…"

This was real pain. It _hurt_.

And it hurt them both.

"I will be with you till the end. I am going to _live_ with you. Not without you. Never without you."

"Promise me." Her voice was hopeful. Pained but hopeful.

"I promise, Bella. Till the end." His eyes were stinging.

"I'll come with you. When you'll go, I'll come with you." She sounded resolute.

"Bella," he breathed.

"I'll live with you. I'll love you even more. Just don't go."

"I won't." He was shaking his head.

"We'll live."

"Yes, we will." He smiled weakly.

"We'll see Esme and Carlisle's baby."

"We will." He felt something ignite within him.

"We'll spend more time with the tree."

"We will." He was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt.

"We'll have sex in the meadow. Again."

"Yes, we will." He laughed against her cheek.

"We'll name the baby. And we'll name the tree."

"Elmo and Jacob. Elmo for the tree."

"No. Stalwart and Alice. Stalwart for the tree."

"It's going to be a guy."

"No, it's going to be a girl."

"We'll decorate your room as _our_ room."

"We'll visit Esme and Carlisle."

"We'll attend Rosalie and Emmett's wedding."

"We'll get tattoos."

"Each other's initials?"

"Yes! And we'll get married."

Edward's mouth opened to respond, but no words came out.

He thought he heard 'married' and 'we' in the same sentence.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't want rings or a dress or a dance or any of that shit. I just want to marry you. But I want a wedding cake. It shouldn't be white. I hate white cakes. And I want photographs of our wedding. I don't care if you make love to me in your dorm room or in the meadow or wherever. Just make love to me for one whole night. Please."

"You'll marry me." It wasn't a question. Just a summary of what he had heard.

"Yes. Will you propose or should I do that?"

He laughed noisily at that.

"Well, you've agreed. I am in for it. So the point is moot."

"Er… that's okay. But I was planning on getting you one of those Claddagh rings."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He bent to kiss her forehead again.

"I've had your moonstone ring in my jacket pocket since your birthday," he murmured against her forehead and then looked into her eyes.

"What?" Her eyes were wide.

"You love the name of the stone," he stated simply and shrugged.

"And I love you."

"I love you, too, crazy girl."

He bent and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So even though it is a moot point, can I propose?"

"With that moonstone ring?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Because that will be my wedding ring. And the Claddagh ring will be your wedding ring."

"And wedding bands?"

"They are boring."

"Okay. As you wish. So Elmo for the tree?"

"No, either Stalwart. Or Asterix."

"Uh no. Stalwart sounds gay."

"Shut up. Elmo is a cartoon character."

"Fine then. We'll make a toss."

"And choose between Asterix and Stalwart."

"No. Asterix and Elmo."

"Ugh. We'll decide on our wedding day."

Edward remained silent, and his smile fell. He traced her purple blue bruise with his thumb.

"Don't do that to me again, Bella."

"I won't. Not intentionally, anyway."

"Thank you." He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs over and over. It was soothing her. And it was soothing him.

"I want to sleep. But I won't."

"Why won't you sleep?"

"You'll leave. The minute I'll close my eyes, you'll leave."

"I won't go anywhere, Bella. I swear."

"What if you need to pee?"

"Jesus, Bella!"

"So while I am awake, you go pee. So that you don't have to do that while I am asleep. I want you here when I wake up."

"You _are_ crazy."

.

.

Edward was sitting next to her on a chair as her eyelids drooped. A nurse had dropped in to give Bella some medicine. Antibiotics were making her groggy.

"Good that you peed," she slurred.

"Sleep, Bella." He chuckled.

"Don't drink water. Or you'll need to pee again."

"Shh." He tried to hush her but he couldn't do it well with all the laughing.

"I was not kidding you know," she slurred again.

"Huh?"

"I _will_ marry you. I _love_ you."

-E3B-

* * *

**A/N: I'll thank my beta Lizzie.**

**I would've said something more but I am sleepy.**

**The End is Close...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**Three Months Later…**_

"Edward, that tickles." She giggled.

"I like doing it." He was chuckling softly.

"I know you do, idiot. But it tickles." She pulled her leg from under his torturous toes.

"Aw, Belle! You know I like it when Forever is at our feet."

"Yeah, I know you do. You were doing the same thing last night while fingering me."

"I love doing that to you. You feel great against my fingers."

"And you feel great against my hoo-ha."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. The walls of the room shook with his mirth.

"Hoo-ha?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Hoo-ha sounds sexy."

He bent to kiss her firmly on the lips. His toes found the anklet again, and she giggled against his lips.

He looked down at her as she smiled under him. Her eyes had gray shadows under them. She was paler. But she was beautiful. He couldn't stop smiling.

He took her left hand in his and pressed his lips to her moonstone ring. It was simple, a small white stone set in a silver eye design. She turned his hand and kissed his Claddagh ring.

His eyes silently watched her smile and her twinkling brown eyes. She caressed his hair gently. She knew this silence.

"I married you because I love you. I married you because I chose you. I married you because I had decided to live."

The smile that broke across his face was like dawn breaking in their dark room.

He kissed her deeply. And thoroughly.

He loved her decision.

And he loved her… more than this beautiful world.

_Bones sinking like stones  
All that we fall for  
Homes places we've grown  
All of us are done for  
__  
__And we live in a beautiful world  
We live in a beautiful world_

_Bones sinking like stones_  
_All that we've fall for_  
_homes places we've grown_  
_All of us are done for_

_And we live in a beautiful world_  
_We live in a beautiful world_

_Oh all that I know is nothing to run from_  
_Cause yeah everybody here got somebody to lean on_

_'__**FIN'**_

-E3B-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: SONG: COLDPLAY- Beautiful World**

**One of the most beautiful songs by the band.**

**So… this was the end.**

**Lizzie, I don't care if you are sick of my thank yous. I'll say it again.**

**Thank you, my beta!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**An Epoch Later…**_

When my Professor assigned this project to me, I was more than just disappointed. As an aspiring photographer, who's majoring in Visual Arts, in his under graduate studies, Italy and Venice are havens.

Not a rainy, cold Podunk town in the state of Washington.

I took up this project as a challenge, but inwardly I was sullen. That son of a bitch, Ben Cheney was enjoying tiramisu with the classiest wines and I was here, driving my Volvo into the city limits of Forks, Washington.

After few minutes of maneuvering around the town, I found a decent looking bed and breakfast. It was deserted, when I went in there. The young kid at the reception looked just as bored as I was. Maybe it was the air. It made people sullen.

On my drive up till here, I had noticed nothing but forests on both the sides of the road. Forests could be my subjects, but for that I'll have to venture into them. Hiking wasn't something I had done much. But I was game for it. My last project in Atlas Mountains had toughened me up for almost everything.

I fell into an exhausted sleep minutes after I collapsed in the surprisingly comfortable bed.

.

I watched the dawn break in Forks. It was gray, pink, orange, purple and off white… And I was shocked to realize it was beautiful.

I freshened up quickly and picked up my DSLR, my laptop and my tripod. I jumped into my car and drove into Forks. The aim was to just find something worthwhile _anywhere. _People, trees, hills, roads, rain… _anything_.

I spent hours at the edge of the forests that skirted Forks. I had not anticipated for myself to get so fascinated by them. It was eerie. I browsed through the hundred or so pictures of that lone house at the end of one neighborhood, which had deep forests not twenty feet from its backdoor. The house was empty. But it was locked. I paused at the picture of a window, concealed a little by the foliage of one tree close to the house. The window was wide open. The room was pitched black when watched with naked eyes. But in this picture, it was gray. Lighter.

I shook my head and drove towards the town to buy myself some food. I had ignored breakfast in all my excitement.

.

"The Volturi Home." The old man rasped. "I used to work there. Once upon a time."

This almost hundred year old man had decided to play the good host for me, as I sat down in this small diner for a quick meal. He had curly hair, all steel gray, which fell over his ears. His face had too many folds and wrinkles. He laughed too much.

He had prodded me so much that I had spilled why I was here and what I did. He was telling me about the places where I could go and take pictures. He still hadn't told me what this Volturi Home was. But from his broken yet wistful descriptions, I was half ready to visit it already.

"It's on the edge of a huge forest. But the grasslands in the backyard of the Home are beautiful. You may need to talk to that demented Aro's kid who has taken over the management. That place misses me, ya know. I used to mop the floors… but who cares about old scum like us anyway. Oh! The good doctor cares but only he does…only he does…"

None of the rant was making any sense to me. I wondered if this guy would even be able to tell me the address of this Volturi place. The cashier girl at the diner helped me. She gave me the address and _her_ phone number, on a piece of paper. I smirked at her crookedly and thanked her. If nothing I could land some stress relieving night in my fifteen days here.

I was about to get out of the diner when I heard the old guy holler.

"Camera boy! Wait!"

He stumbled right to the point where I was standing and removed a thick strand of hair from his face.

"You remind me of someone… do I remind you of someone?"

"Uh… I am sorry. You don't…" I didn't know what the Podunk protocol of manners was when addressing elders.

"Huh." He grunted. "Why would you remember? Thirty years is long time. But I remember. Your eyes are still green."

With that he turned and went back to sit on the same table.

I shrugged and slipped out into the rain. Volturi place was my next stop.

.

.

.

I hadn't imagined anything like this.

No, I hadn't.

I was standing at the other side of the huge iron gates of The Volturi Charity Hospital and Shelter for Children.

_This_ was Volturi Home.

It was still drizzling. But the sky had started to lighten. The shade was a white gray rather than the murky slate. I wished it would clear up more so that I could do some more outdoor shoots.

I didn't think further and walked through the wide open gates of the Volturi Home.

.

Three days. The sun made me wait for three days.

When I had visited the Home on my first day in Forks, I had forgotten everything. Yeah, it was like amnesia. A love induced amnesia. I was platonically attached to the place and I didn't want to go.

But constant downpour had been a problem.

The old man was right; I smiled at the light yellow glow of the sun. The backyard of the Volturi Home was _stunning_. The vast grasslands and the most natural looking gardens took my breath away. Trees lining the edge on which the sky and the earth met, rugged hills in the distance… Boy, I had become poetic.

The buildings were fascinating structures too. Wide archways and doorways and the heavy ledges of the doors and windows were very _Italian_ in nature. I was surprised to know that Aro Volturi was an Italian by birth and had come to America a century ago. The story was that he had fallen in love with this American girl, Iris. She had been his lover for one fine summer in Italy, but he had followed her later after realizing that she was _the_ _one_ for him.

Aro had found her after months of search. And he was very happy until he had come to know that she had leukemia. And that was she was dying.

Unfortunately, all true love stories are tragic. I sighed.

The Iris Wing of the Shelter was where all the sick children, whether orphaned or abandoned by their families, learnt music, painting, sculpture and all sorts of things. It was a beautiful gray stone building with wide rooms and glass walls overlooking the forests and the grasslands.

This place was heaven.

Aro Volturi had created a heaven in the middle of a forest, to honor the one woman he had loved.

He had made a cemetery a few yards away from the buildings. All the children of the Home who couldn't survive were laid to rest there. My shots of the cemetery were also beautiful. Especially, the pictures of the life size stone statue of Mother Mary that was installed on a small pedestal at the gates. I wasn't a very religious person, but today I had kneeled down in front of Mother Mary and prayed.

I had clicked around three thousand pictures, (yeah, that's how fanatically I had photographed this place), yet I hadn't had enough. An unthreatening wisp of cotton white cloud covered the sun as I turned to explore another end of the backyard.

I had clicked pictures of some children here, some old matronly nurses, some old frail men smiling from there hospital beds but, in all honesty, I hadn't found that one candid shot that could become my signature photograph. Every excellent photographer had a signature photograph and I wanted mine. I was only twenty two, but this strange paranoia had gripped me; that if I won't find my signature photo here, I won't find it _ever_.

That paranoia had lasted for about eight hours, approximately seventeen minutes and some seconds.

Because in the first second of those last few seconds, I had laid my eyes upon a picture that could never be anticipated, manipulated, imagined, painted… it could only be captured. And capture it was.

Seven consecutive shots were taken in roughly, one and a half minute.

A tree separated from the forests on a low hillock… its foliage dark green and thick… two uniform dark gray stone graves under it, closely placed… and a girl sitting at the foot of the graves with a mouthorgan pressed to her lips…

I didn't want to speak.

She was creating a very simple yet profound music with it. Her dark, long hair was swept to hang on her left shoulder. Her blue plaid shirt was too big on her petite frame. Her black converses were unlaced.

I kept watching her, unblinkingly. Until…

Until, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes locked with mine.

-E3B-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I didn't tell you we have an epilogue to this? Well, we do. But don't ask me what this epi means. I want you to wonder what could this be. As to _why _I want you to **_**wonder**_**… because it's so cool to just… imagine.**

**Rose, I love you and I love your stories. And I love my Rob. Yes, he's mine. Sorry, my BFF. ;-)**

**Liz… THANK YOU a zillion trillion tonnes for beta'ing it as so well.**

**:-D**


End file.
